The madness of wizards
by moonbird
Summary: (Takes place after the elemental story arch.) Betty now with the great powers of magic woman wish to safe Simon, no matter what the cost may be. However, the lenghts she is willing to go to doesn't sit to well with the people of Ooo. And the Ice King himself is starting to exsperience serious after effects of his crown being tampered with.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note;** This story takes place after the elementals story arch in Adventure time. It's like every time Adventure Time bring Ice Kings past back up, I want to write about it again. _  
_All though, truth be told. Adventure time never ever take it the direction I thought they would._

 _But you know, I also like that about Adventure time. Just, if anyone out there in the future reads this, you can note I started writing this right after the elemental arch finished and well, the show may do something compleately different with these two characters in the new future. Probably actually._

* * *

For Betty, it seemed like such a short time ago. For her it had only been a few months, a year tops. Since the day she had laid in her own couch, in her own apartment she shared with her wonderful boyfriend.  
Waiting for said boyfriend to finally come home from Scandinavia. They intended to start planning a wedding when he came home, Betty wanted to start a family, she felt ready for it. And she knew there was no one she would rather spend her life with than Simon. That lovely scene now seemed so far away. For Betty it had only been less than a year, but as far as this world was concerned, over a thousand years had passed by. Everything had changed, the world itself had changed. Humans didn't dominate earth any longer, plenty of other new species had taken over. New kingdoms and new rules had formed, her world was gone.

Now Betty was laying on a cloud which was part of the cloud kingdom looking down. She had changed to.  
She had gotten magical powers, the kind which beforehand had only been theories, now they turned out to be for real.  
Sometimes Betty's head would be buzzing, as if the magic inside of her body was a constant energy source, filling Betty's head with ideas that wasn't her own.  
But she welcomed it! This knowledge was her best option, to safe him.

Simon…. Betty squinted her eyes. She supposed she should feel touched that the ice king had come for her after the ice elemental had caught her. She supposed she should be thankful he had been nice to her.

But with every glance at him Betty was reminded, this person in front of her. With his hunched goblin like frame, his sharp teethes, long skeleton fingers, long pointy nose and milky white eyes. That had been Simon ones!

Simon! Her handsome boyfriend, with his warm brown eyes and smiling face.  
Of course how handsome he had been was not the important part.

No! He was sweet and he was kind, he was intelligent and he was funny. He could be silly, he was often acting very silly. But Betty always knew she could count on him to take things seriously when it mattered.  
He had made her laugh like no other person in the world could, he had encouraged her even when everyone else thought she was being stupid, making her feel so good about herself.

She remembered it so well, when it happened.

Simon had just come home and he was goofing around as usual to try and lighten her mood.

"You would not believe what those Scandinavians eat!" Simon had laughed. "Pickled herrings and then with a raw yolk un top! Gross!"

"Are you serious?" Betty asked.

"I really am! They ate that!" Simon exclaimed. "Maybe the yolk was to keep up their mighty viking strength?" he suggested.

"I heard drinking yolk is good for the hair." Betty commented.

"Huh, I thought my hair had gotten softer recently." Simon commented as he made a swing with his hair and Betty laughed. "Still my hair is not as pretty as yours princess." Simon smirked.

"Of course not." Betty let her own red hair out. "I'm your princess after-all!" And Simon grinned.

That's when Simon dug into his bag. "Hey check this out!" he said pulling up a golden crown encrusted with red jewels.

"Wow, what's that?" Betty asked.

"I don't know yet." Simon admitted. "I found it pretty much by accident at a junk shop." he admitted. "Seems like the owner didn't even have any idea of this crowns worth, neither do I right now, it's really odd. This design is not traditionally scandinavian at all, but the condition of the metal still suggest that this crown must be several hundred years old at least." he commented.

"Maybe the vikings stole it on one of their pillages to other countries?" Betty suggested.

"That's my conclusion as well, but I don't know what country that would be." Simon said holding up the crown. "Maybe Aztec?" he suggested. "That it's made from gold suggest that, could also look spanish."

"It must have been worn by some pretty powerful people." Betty commented.

"Oh yeah, Kings would wear this to show of their wealth for sure." Simon chuckled. "And now I got it! Hehe look!" he grinned as he lifted the crown over his head and then put it on.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to show off your wealth?" she asked in a smirk, there was no respond. "Simon?" she asked as she turned to him and then blinked. "Simon?" she asked again.

For standing there right in front of her was Simon with the crown on his head, except he seemed like he had frozen to the spot standing straight and rigid, his eyes were wide open and his face expression frozen in a place of shock, he stood absolutely still, like a statue.

"Simon?" Betty asked for a third time then finally stood up from the couch. "Simon what are you doing?" she asked.

Simon didn't respond, just stood there in his petrified state. "Okay I get it Simon, you're like a king. Haha, you can take the crown off now."

Still Simon didn't move.

"Take it off you look stupid." Betty then asked, but Simon didn't move. "Simon, this is not funny anymore!" She exclaimed. "TAKE IT OFF!"

Then suddenly as she spoke, a breeze rushed over Betty's feet's, it felt cold, Betty looked down and suddenly realized a thin layer of rimfrost was covering the floor, she looked up and realized the frost was crawling over the window and soon mist started to escape her mouth as the temperature in the room was dropping. "What in the?" she asked as now, soft flakes of snow started to fall, inside of the apartment.

A soft voice spoke. "I want….. I want."

Wide-eyed Betty turned and now saw Simon, he was speaking slowly, his eyes still wide open as he spoke.

"Princess." Simon then said. "I want… my princess."

Betty's eyes widened. "Si-simon?" she asked.

At that Simons eyes suddenly snapped up and he looked at her, with a chilling gaze that made it shiver down Betty's spine and he grinned in a way that Betty had never seen Simon do before. "Princess!" he grinned as he stepped towards her, snow starting to whirl around him. "I want, my princess!"

"Simon!" Betty stepped backwards. "Simon you're scarring me, if this is one of your pranks its really not funny! SIMON STOP IT!" she screamed, only for him to jump straight towards her and grab Betty's arm in a tight grip, so much that it cut off the blood stream in Betty's arm. "SIMON NO!" she screamed.

"My, princess." Simon grinned as he pulled her in, Betty struggled and tried to get away, but suddenly his strength seemed inhuman as he grabbed her and held her tight. "Mine!"

"GET AWAY!" Betty screamed as she finally managed to push him away, Simon stumbled backwards and so did Betty.

"Urgh.." Simon groaned from where he landed on the floor, still with the crown on his head. "What? What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his eye. "What in the? Snow?" he asked confused then he turned to Betty. "Betty?" he asked.

Betty however was shivering, her eyes were terrified and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Betty? What?" Simon asked confused.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Betty screamed as she jumped up and then ran through the door out of the apartment.

"BETTY!" Simon shouted as he ran after her, completely forgetting the crown still on his head. "BETTY WAIT! PRINCESS!" he shouted after her as he ran after her down the stairs, but as he did suddenly the tone in his voice changed again. "PRINCESS!" he now shouted sending out beams of ice and snow from his hand. "PRINCESSSS!"

* * *

The present Betty closed her eyes as she laid on her cloud… Was this all her fault?  
If she had just stayed instead of so foolishly jumping into the future, what had she been thinking?  
She should have known her Simon would never have acted like that. Not her Simon.

And now he was gone, and that thing had taken his place.

Betty had to safe him… Somehow. She just had to. She had to fix this, it was her fault, Simon didn't deserve this faith, no one did but least of all him.

Screw this world of Ooo, screw the Ice King. Simon was the only one who mattered… Betty would find a way to fix him, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Finn was extraordinarily comfortable in his bed.  
It was one of those days, where everything in bed just feels so nice that you just know there's no reason to get up, because nothing would ever top this.  
All snuggled up in his sleeping bag.

The gentle wind breezing over him from the outside, low sounds of Jake walking around with BMO downstairs, nothing could disturb Finn in this state. It was perfect, he would happy to lay there foreever and ever in his near zen state.

Well of course when you live in Ooo there's a million times that could go wrong, this one though was particularly annoying to Finn as it just felt like such a unnecessary blast from the past as the phone rang.  
Jake was gracious enough to pick it up without disturbing Finn, but then the message came.

"Yo Finn, Peppermint Butler called. Sounds like Ice King is up to his old tricks, Princess Bubblegum has been snatched up." Jake informed.

Finn groaned annoyed as he turned around. "Seriously dude? I thought we were over this kind of stuff a long time ago." he yawned deeply. "Can't you just call Marceline so she can go talk to Ice King?" he asked. "I don't want to beat him up, doesn't feel right anymore you know."

"Well I could try and call Marceline, but she would just get major mad, it's the middle of the day dude. She must be sleeping right now." Jake pointed up. "And you've been in bed all day, you should get up anyhow, it'll be good for you."

Finn groaned. "Can't I just wait until there's a real emergency?" he asked.

"You don't think the Ice King kidnapping princess's again is an emergency?" Jake asked.

"No, he wont hurt them, he never has." Finn yawned deeply. "He's just lonely is all, just need to hang out with him ones in a while and he's cool."

"Hey that may be it!" Jake exclaimed. "He totally saved our behinds when Ooo was all weird being controlled by the four elementals, but we havn't hung out with him since, not even as a thank you. So lets go out there and invite him for a game of ball, what do you say?"

And Finn sat up with squinted eyes and he smacked his lips. "Well fine." he muttered. "I suppose we do owe him." he admitted. "But let us only invite him for a little while. Ice king can be nice, but only in very moderate amounts."

"That we can agree on." Jake admitted. "For our own sake and his, just one game of ball and perhaps a bite of lunch. Then we'll have energy enough to tolerate him another day in the near future."

"Cool." Finn nodded as he unzipped his sleeping bag and jumped out.

* * *

Riding on Jake the travel to the ice kingdom was rather short, though as they neared the ice castle Finn had to blink. "Looks like Ice King has re-decorated." he pointed out.

"Yeah, he added spikes." Jake replied as true enough, the giant ice fortress suddenly had a massive amount of ice spikes poking out from the walls making the place look even more unwelcome then it already was.

Then a big scream sounded, a very familiar voice yelling. "WHERE'S MY PRINCESS!?" and a huge beam of ice shot out the window nearly hitting Finn and Jake if Jake hadn't moved out of the way.

"NUTBALLS!" Finn shouted as the ice beam hit behind them and created a massive ice spike, wide-eyed they both turned around to look at it.

"Woah, Ice King must really be out of it, I wonder what's up." Jake blinked.

"Yeah, me to." Finn agreed.

The newly aquired spikes of the ice palace wasn't really any problem, easily Finn and Jake got up to the window the beam had come from only to be met by quite a site.

Because there were a ton of princess's, all captured in various ice blokes and the ice king himself standing in the middle of the room screaming. "GIVE ME MY PRINCESS! GIVE HER TO ME NOW!"

Wide-eyed Finn looked at it, then glanced to his side and saw Princess Bubblegum sitting right next to the window her feet trapped in a block of ice.

"Yo PB." Finn addressed Princess Bubblegum. "What's the deal?" he asked.

Bubblegum sighed deeply as she sat there leaning her head in her hand, looking outright bored. "Looks like Ice King is having an episode, he's gone way mad." she commented then exhaled. "Well, I suppose it really has been a while since he's been acting like this, he has been remarkable stable for a while, so really it shouldn't be to surprising. Could you make him calm down please?" she asked. "I'm kind of in the middle of an rather important experiment back at my own castle."

"I also just want to go home." Slim princess added from the other side and all the princess's nodded, all looking like they were just tired of this.

"No problemo, I suppose we have neglected Ice King for a while, my bad." Finn stated as he jumped in through the window and Jake followed.

"YO SIMON!" Finn shouted as Ice King walking towards him. "How's it hanging?"

The Ice king didn't respond, he stood with his back to Finn, his fist clinched and his body shaking.

"Sorry it's been a while that's my bad." Finn stated. "But you know, Jake and I have been thinking. Do you wanna come with us and go for a round of ball?" he asked. Still the ice King didn't respond. "Come on, playing a bit of ball with your best buddies, it'll be fun! So what do you say Simon? Let's go play some ball." he suggested.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO PLAY BALL!" Ice king suddenly shouted. "I WANT MY PRINCESS!"

That made Finns eyes widen, he had never seen the ice king decline an invitation for social activities before. Ever! And already the Ice King had dismissed Finn as he turned around, his white eyes looking furious, his teethes clenched and magic sizzling around his fingers.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S MY PRINCESS!" Ice king screamed then turned to Breakfast princess. "You're not my princess! GO AWAY!" he shouted sending an ice beam at breakfast princess throwing her out of the castle window, and she was screaming all the way until a thump sounded, indicating Breakfast princess had landed in the snow outside.

Gaping Finn and Jake saw it happening.

"Dude." Jake gaped.

Then Ice King turned to Wildberry princess. "YOU'RE NOT MY PRINCESS EITHER!" he screamed picking up the poor screaming princess and then aimed for the window.

"HEY HOLD ON! STOP!" Finn shouted as he jumped and just managed to catch Wildberry princess before she had been flunged out of the window as well.

The ice king huffed and hissed as he starred Finn down, it was almost like he was changing form as he stood, his noes becoming even longer, his eyes glowing, his teethes suddenly looking dangerously sharp. "Do you know where my princess is?" he asked Finn as his hands started to glow. "ANSWER ME!"

"Erhh…" Finn swallowed.

"THEN I DON'T NEED YOU!" The ice king exclaimed as he raised his hands ready to fire his ice magic. And he would have if Jake hadn't tackled Ice King sending him to the floor, then pinned it down.

"Hey cut it out!" Jake exclaimed. "I thought we had become friends now!"

"Friends?!" The Ice King asked. "I don't even know you! LET GO OF ME!"

Wide-eyed Finn walked towards the struggling Ice King. "Don't know us?" he asked. "Of course you know us, we are Finn and Jake. We are your friends."

"Why would I ever be friends with such losers as you, all I want is my princess!" The Ice king hissed. "GIVE ME MY PRINCESS!"

"Wow, he's really far out this time." Jake commented. "I wonder what's wrong."

"The crown!" Bubblegum suddenly yelled. "Finn! Jake! Look!"

And they both looked down at the crown now sitting slightly askew on the Ice kings head, at first nothing looked odd about it but then Finn realized, there was a crack in the crown! With tiny sparks escaping from it. "A crack?" Finn asked. "How can there be a crack in the crown? What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Jake commented. "Maybe the crown became weak after Betty messed with it, it probably didn't help any when LSP used it to safe the world, then all it needed was an impact of some kind and well. You know Ice King, sometimes he just walks into the wall because he's confused."

"I don't like this." Finn stated as he picked up the crown removing it from Ice Kings head.

"HEY!" The Ice king shouted. "GIVE THAT BACK!"

"PB, I know you said you were busy but… Do you think you could?" Finn turned to Bubblegum holding the crown.

Bubblegum exhaled deeply. "I think this takes priority." she then admitted then she reached out and took the crown. "I'll look at it." she assured.

"HEY! That's my crown!" The Ice King shouted. "You can't just take that, GIVE IT BACK!"

"No can't do." Bubblegum stated holding the crown in her hands. "Both you and the crown are coming with me, time for an examination."

The Ice King huffed angrily, his white eyes glaring at Bubblegum with a look that promised hurt.

"Come on Simon, it'll be like a vacation for you, you'll even be close to PB" Finn pointed out.

"She's not my princess." The Ice king seethed. "Give me the crown, with it I can find my princess, if you wont let me find my princess. The crown will make you pay."

"Wow jeesh." Finn blinked. "Cool down Ice king… I mean, calm down. This isn't like you." he had to admit. "You're a weirdo but you're not vicious." he stated only for the Ice king to try and bite at him with his big pointy teethes. "I erh.." Finn hesitated. "I'm just going to go free the princess." he stated walking towards the nearest princess.

"Do that, i'll keep an close eye on our friend here." Jake stated from where he sat un top of Ice King having taken a rather large form to keep Ice King down.

The Ice King though kept on cursing, throwing threats at Finn, but Finn ignored as he pulled his sword, ready to free Raggedy princess whom had been entirely capsulated in ice.

"DON'T TOUCH MY PRINCESS!" The Ice King shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Finn sighed as he raised a sword, ready to make the first break in the ice when suddenly an ice beam came for him and Finn jumped aside just in time.  
Then his eyes widened, slowly he turned to the Ice King whom had thrown Jake away, his hands glowing with ice magic… And he wasn't wearing his crown.

Jake as well gaped and so did Princess Bubblegum.

"Urhm… How can the Ice king do ice magic without his crown?" Finn asked as he backed away. "This shouldn't be possible… Right?"

"Actually, I did speculate this." Bubblegum admitted. "The Ice king has been wearing the crown for a thousand years you know, absorbing it's magic changed his body. He's been soaking it up for a thousand years. That he is able to cast magic without the crown after such a long time is well... Natural." she bit her lip.

"And this means what exactly?" Finn asked. "From what I understand the more corrupted he gets by the crown the meaner he becomes!"

"Where…. Is… My princess?" The Ice king asked in a hiss.

"I have no idea what it means." Bubblegum admitted. "Finn i'm sorry, but I have to ask you to neutralize the Ice King." she said. "Either tie him down or knock him out, I'll have to examine him."

"Oh great. This was seriously not what I had hoped for today." Finn groaned.

"We can handle it Finn." Jake assured. "It's just old Ice King, we just have to tie him down."

Finn exhaled as he closed his eyes. "Marceline is going to be so mad." he commented, but stood ready to do what he knew he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"You did WHAT?!" Sounded the shout from the other end of the phone line.

Finn swallowed. "Well I erh…. I kind of punched him." he admitted. "And then Jake took a strangle hold of him, an then while he was immobilized I punched him again…. and I kicked him… And then Jake threw him down on the ground. And then."

"Stop I get it!" Marceline responded in a annoyed tone. "I'm going to assume you have a good reason for this?" she asked then she silenced and Marceline's voice became a lot more quiet. "Finn… What did he do? Please just tell me."

Finn sighed deeply. "He kidnapped half of all the princess's." he admitted. "I was surprised to, I thought we were over this for sure."

"That's not enough to warrant such a beatdown though, what else?" Marceline asked.

"It's, kind of weird. He's acting really strange… Stranger than usual I mean." Finn admitted. "When I tried to make him calm down, I invited him over for a game of ball and so forth, he turned me down and attacked instead. It actually… Kind of seem like he didn't recognize me. Or Jake, or anyone else for that matter. He kept yelling about wanting his princess, so well I can only assume."

"Betty." Marceline concluded. "You have any idea where she is?"

"Not a clue, but even if I did I don't know what I feel about the idea of bringing those two together again." Finn admitted. "Last time… It didn't turn out so well is all."

"Oh, I see." Marcelin replied then sighed deeply. "How is he now?"

"Still out cold. PB is examining his crown." Finn informed. "Dang is Ice King out cold."

"You don't have to rub it in." Marceline muttered annoyed.

"No you don't understand. When we placed him on a hospital bed the bed froze to ice in minutes!" Finn informed. "Then other patients started to freeze so we had to move Ice King to another room away from the hospital. Now he's in a room in the Candy castle and the entire room has frozen solid."

"Didn't you say PB had the crown?" Marcelin asked confused.

"She does." Finn replied. "Ice King…. made Ice magic without wearing the crown. And he still is, even though he's unconscious. It's like it has gone completely out of control, like when…" he silenced.

Marceline didn't respond and Finn exhaled deeply.

"Marceline." Finn hesitated. "Last he was awake, he didn't know who I was, he didn't know who Jake was, who anyone was. If you come over it'll be unlikely he knows who you are either, I know that'll be really hard for you. Still, I just have to ask."

"It's okay Finn, it's not the first time he's forgotten all about me. I know how to handle it." Marceline assured though Finn was ready to swear her voice sounded uncharacteristically emotional. "I'll be over in a sec, PB's place you say?"

"Yup." Finn replied. "See you then I guess." he said and finally put down the phone and sighed.

"Seems like she took it well." Jake commented

"I'm worried." Finn admitted. "Whenever that crown gets involved it always becomes so complicated, and it just never ends well does it?"

"I suppose that depends on how you look at it." Jake commented. "I mean, we are still alive. Ice King is still alive, the world still exists. I'm going to say that's pretty good!"

Finn smiled amused. "You always have such an optimistic view of things. Thanks Jake."

"Hehe, no problemo." Jake smiled.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Marceline flew across the land of Ooo, it was still semi light as the sun had only just gone down and she easily found her way to the candy kingdom and the candy castle.  
It was way to easy to figure what room the Ice king was at, because only one of the windows of the castle was covered in ice with snow falling out the window and down towards the street, though it melted before it hit the ground.

Marceline glided to the window and then looked inside… Everything inside of the room was frozen over.  
The floor, the walls, the ceiling. Also any furniture, the table, the chairs, the desks… Everything. And right in the center of the room was a figure laying on a madras which had also frozen solid.

Marcelin floated inside and then for a moment levitated over the figure, he had his back to her, his snow white hair was fanned across the frozen madras.  
His wizards robe laid across his body and just outlining his real body, proving itself to be skinny and almost skeleton.

Marceline sighed deeply. "Simon, what have you gotten yourself into now?" she asked.

At that the figure curled together and wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, his teethes clappered and he shook.

"Simon?" Marceline asked.

"Cold… So cold." The Ice King clappered as he laid there.

"Simon, I don't understand. You can't even feel the cold, you were never able to feel cold. At least not while I have known you." Marceline pointed out then she reached out to touch him, though the moment her finger touched the ice king, ice crawled up her hand and encased her hand in a block of ice.

Wide-eyed did Marceline remove her hand looking at the block of ice incasing it, easily she broke it by just tightening her hand into a fist, yet still. Wide-eyed Marceline looked at the crown less ice king in front of her, whom was still shivering from the cold.

"MARCELINE!"

Marcelin looked up and saw Finn at the door, Finn was wearing a giant pink winter coat, looked like he had borrowed Bubblegum's, as well as purple ear muff's "Hey Finn." Marceline greeted him then looked down at the ice king in front of her. "Man, he isn't even awake and I can tell he's all kinds of messed up."

"Yeah… I'm sorry." Finn exhaled deeply.

"It's okay, not like it's your fault." Marceline exhaled deeply. "So, have you figured anything out yet?" she asked.

"Not really." Finn admitted. "PB has pretty much locked herself up in her lab with the crown, the Ice king hasn't woken up yet. Seems like he freezes things involuntarily, sometimes he talks about his princess in his sleep. And sometimes he says he's cold, I tried to put a blanket over him but it froze solid in a minute, and when I put a heater in here it broke in less than ten seconds."

"You did what you could Finn, thanks man." Marceline smiled lightly then looked down at the poor frame of the ice king. She crouched down, then she went to the other side so she could see his face. It was odd, it seemed like he had changed even more, that his nose had become longer, his eyes seemed to have nearly sunken into his skull, he looked incredible gaunt. Sadly Marceline noted he looked even less like the kind man he had been after the mushroom war than usual.

Sighing Marceline stood up then turned to Finn. "Let's go talk to Peeps." she then said and headed for the door only to be interrupted as the Ice King murmured again.

"No… I have to… I have to protect her. I must." He groaned as his face hissed.

Wide-eyed Marcelin turned around and looked at him, so did Finn.

"I have to do this, I have to protect you. I'm sorry." The Ice king grunted.

"Who is he talking about?" Finn asked confused. "Betty?"

Marcelin however swallowed, she had heard these sentences so many times, but it had been such a long time ago.

"I have to protect you Gunter." The Ice king hissed and Marceline looked down closing her eyes, right… Gunter.

Marcelin sighed deeply as she turned towards the door, for a moment leaning on the doorframe then walked out together with Finn whom put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

As predicted Princess Bubblegum was all cooked up in her lab, wearing her white lab coat and a pair of protective goggles as she read the scanning results from the crown, Jake was just laying in the corner eating snakes, by the sight of Finn and Marcelin did he raise a hand. "Yo!"

"Hey Jake." Marcelin waved back. "Any news Peeps?" she asked Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sighed deeply as she removed her goggles. "This isn't so easy any longer now I am unable to access the crowns programming." she admitted. "Even if I knew what was wrong, I don't even know if I could fix it."

Finn glanced at the crown on the table with a crack in it. "What about…" Finn hesitated then walked to the crown and put a little piece of tape over the crack. "There all better!" he grinned only for the crack to suddenly grow even bigger and Finn screamed. "ARGHH!"

"FINN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Marcelin shouted. "That crown is Simons only life support!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Finn exclaimed.

"You didn't do anything Finn, the crown is in a steady decline. At least I could read that much from these readings, it's programming is breaking down." Bubblegum informed.

Marcelin swallowed. "Is it because of what Betty did to the crown back in time? Has that come back?"

"Partially, though from what I can see the crown has in fact been broken for a very long time. It's just first now it became to much for it." Bubblegum frowned.

"What do you mean it has been broken for a very long time?" Marcelin asked. "How long?"

"A thousand years." Bubblegum replied and they all looked up at her.

Bubblegum sighed as she gently picked up the crown. "This crown, was never intended to turn people into ice kings or madmen or anything like that. It's purpose is to grant wishes, the hearts desire of who-ever wears it. Thing just is, when a person wear the crown just ones the desire the person had will be stored in the crowns data base and will also be granted to the next person whom wears it, as well as his own desire." she said. "The original bearer of the grown was Gunter, he desired to become like his mentor the ice wizard Evergreen. So the crown turned him into Evergreen, both in looks and in powers, as well as his cruel personality." she said. "The man who calls himself santa desired immortality so he could keep delivering presents to children, the crown made it so as long as he wore it he could not die. A woman called Marta desired to talk to her deceased husband one more time, so the crown made it so she could see alternative dimensions ordinary humans can't, even the dimension where ghosts are, and the man called Harald desired to be king, so the crown killed his older brother and made him king. They all had their heart desires fulfilled." Bubblegum informed. "All except one."

"Simon… He wanted to be with Betty, but the crown did the opposite of that." Marcelin realized.

"Exactly. When Simon put on the crown, all he really wanted was to be with Betty, but then Betty disappeared, she travelled through time. The crown couldn't even find her, but it had to fulfill its own function, to grant hearts desires, yet this one time it couldn't. It was a problem without a solution."

"And you say it broke because of that?" Marcelin asked.

"Yes, the crown gave Simon the hearts desire of everyone else that had worn the crown except himself. So it acted out, it became unpredictable. you've seen the results for yourself. It has been unstable for a really long time. Way before Betty even got her hands on it."

"Wow that is all kinds of messed up." Finn blinked. "Kind of ironic the crown could easily grand all those big wishes, then it's when Simon just wanted to be together with his own girlfriend it docks out."

"Heh sometimes the most simple wishes are the most powerful ones." Jake grinned then he frowned. "Hardly seems fair though. Doesn't sound like Simon ever desired to become an ice wizard, or king or even immortal. That was all those other guys not him, the crown just forced him into it anyhow."

"That's messed up." Finn frowned.

Bubblegum sighed deeply. "I don't think that crown is even able to grant any hearts desires anymore, it's just to broke. And it has yet to even fulfill Simons desire, that's why it keeps on looking for that princess he wants. To fulfill its own purpose."

"What would happen if it did fullfill its purpose?" Finn asked. "You know, if it actually managed to give Simon his hearts desire."

"I don't know Finn, it has just been to long and the crown is so broke. It's impossible to tell." Bubblegum admitted.

Marcelin swallowed then looked at the cracked crown. "Simon and the crown are connected now, they are basically two sides of the same person. If the crown breaks then Simon…" she squinted her eyes. "Did one of the crowns bearers wish to forget everything? Is that why he is always forgetting?"

"No." Bubblegum shook her head. "The Ice King forgetting is because all the other personalities stored in the crown kept budging into his brain, not enough room in there." she said then glanced at the crown. "With the crown this broke though, the personalities stored in the crown… They might."

"Might? Might what?" Marcelin asked. "PEEPS! Tell me!" she demanded.

"Shut down." Bubblegum informed. "They may shut down."

"Then what does that mean for Simon?" Marcelin asked.

Just as a shout sounded through the hallways. "MARCYYYY!"

Wide-eyed they all stood up, then they looked at each other, and then they ran as fast as they could down the hallways and into the room where the ice king had been left alone, except now he was thrusting and turning, shooting ice everywhere. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY MUTANTS!"

"SIMON!" Marceline shouted only she had to duck to avoid an ice-beam. "GLOB!"

"Betty?! BETTY!" The Ice king then shouted running to the window only to stop as he fell to the floor. "URGH!"

Marcelin gasped. "He… He is remembering!" she realized. "How?"

"The other personalities in the crown has gone into a rest mode allowing Simon some space." Bubblegum explained.

"Well that's good…. Isn't it?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so, he doesn't even seem to know where he is." Jake replied.

And the Ice King screamed holding his head with his long pointy fingers. "KEEP QUIET! STOP YELLING!" he said and then banged his head into the wall. Then he fell down on his back on the floor and rolled around. "ARGH!"

"PRINCESS!" Finn shouted. "What's happening to Ice King?!"

"Sensory overload! It's to much!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"What the heck do you mean by that?!" Marceline asked.

"Ice King has been alive for over a thousand years! That's a thousand years worth of memories, impressions, smells, sights, words and sheer information. Imagine if it was a computer, and you just fed it ten gigaton information in one go. It can't process it!" Bubblegum stated. "What do you think happens to a computer then?"

"I don't know, what?" Finn asked.

"It breaks down Finn!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"OH MY GLOB WHAT DO WE DO?!" Finn asked.

"I don't know, if it was a computer I would unplug it immediately but I don't see how in this case!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

Just then a massive _WHACK_ sounded and then a _thud_ , Marceline had picked up an huge icicle and knocked the ice king over the head effectively knocking him out cold.

"ARGGHH!" Finn screamed. "What did you do?!"

"I don't know!" Marceline exclaimed. "Peeps said to unplug him what else was I supposed to do?!"

"Actually this was probably the best solution." Bubblegum admitted thoughtfully.

Marcelin rolled her eyes, then crawled over to the Ice king and turned him around allowing him to rest on her knees then as she did, suddenly his beard and hair became shorter, the bald spot covered up, even his nose became slightly shorter as his skin became a little bit more purpleish. "What now?" Marcelin asked.

"I've seen this before." Finn admitted. "When he was away from the crown, his appearance changed but not his personality."

"The crown is now very unstable." Bubblegum informed. "So the Ice king will be as well. Both his powers, his appearance, his personality and…"

"His memories." Marcelin ended the sentence. "We have to fix that crown, somehow. This is way out of control. Simon being the true ice elemental? The other personalities of the crown? Hearts desires. So much at one time!"

"Sensory overload so the crown over heated, makes sense." Bubblegum concluded.

Just then the ice king groaned and Marcelin looked down. "Simon!" she gasped.

The blue skinned man opened his eyes and groggily looked up at Marcelin. "Oh, hallo. I'm sorry." he said. "Gross old men like me should definitely not be napping on the laps of pretty young women like you." he commented in a kind smile.

Marcelin swallowed. "Simon." she breathed.

The man blinked. "How do you know my name?" he asked confused. "Have we met ms?"

Marcelin squinted her eyes. "I'm Marcelin, or Marcy."

"That's a nice name. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Marcelin." Simon smiled only for Marcelin to sniff and Simon looked utterly confused. "I'm… I'm really sorry about laying here, it seems like I am unable to move." And Marcelin sniffed even harder. "Ms? Ms Marcelin?" Simon asked confused. Then he glanced at Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake who looked at them. "Oh Hallo. I'm sorry do you know this lady? She seems rather upset, could you please help her?" he asked.

This situation was extremely awkward, no one seemed to know what to say.

"Reboot." Bubblegum commented. "The program shut down and rebooted. The file accessing was to heavy, so it shut down and rebooted instead."

"Urh PB… Maybe you shouldn't talk about Ice King… I mean Simon like he's a computer." Finn pointed out.

"Oh… Sorry." Bubblegum blinked.

Confused Simon looked at them. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Marcelin closed her eyes. "No, this. This is good." she said. "Simon is not a danger to himself, at least not right now. It'll be easier to make him cooperate now."

"I'm sorry what?" Simon asked. "Cooperate with what? Who are you? Where am I?" he asked looking around now clearly becoming scared.

"It's okay Simon, we are your friends. We just want to help you." Marcelin assured.

"Please pardon me ms, that I can't just believe you outright when I don't even know who you are." Simon replied. "Urgh." he then hissed reaching up holding his head.

"Are you okay man?" Finn asked.

"My head, it feels like it's exploding." Simon hissed holding his forehead.

"Sensory overload." Bubblegum pointed out.

"Peeps! Seriously?" Marcelin asked.

"It sure feels that way though." Simon groaned.

Bubblegum exhaled deeply. "Guys, we have to find Betty. She's the one whom managed to re-programme the crown in the first place, maybe she has some information on how to stabilize it again."

"Who's Betty?" Simon groaned and everyone halted as they silenced.

"Oh… Glob." Finn swallowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn blinked as he looked at the crown, sitting on Bubblegums lab table, different wires attached to it leading to a big machine.  
The crack in the side of the crown had seemed to grow even bigger, the oddest thing though were the crystals which now seemed to pulsate in a slow rhythm going from gray to their bright red and back to gray again.

"It has gone into rest mode, probably to preserve energy." Bubblegum informed where she stood reading her papers.

"So… The other personalities in the crown are.. Sleeping?" Finn asked. "And that's why Simon is?"

"A lot closer to his original personality than usual yes." Bubblegum nodded. "Usually all the personalities are trying to take residence in his head all at ones, which leads to his very confused personality and lack of long term memory sometimes even short term memory, it's like ten different drivers trying to take the wheel on the same time, it does not function. But now when the crown is in a rest mode, the personalities sleeps as well and Simon gets to have his body for himself for now. At least that's my theory."

"You have no idea do you?" Finn asked and Bubblegum hissed annoyed.

"I'll figure it out!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "I can get this."

And Finn exhaled deeply. "I'm just going to go check on Simon." he stated finally leaving the lab.

* * *

Finding Simon was pretty easy, you just had to follow the trail of ice, the closer you got to his location the colder it became. Even after he had woken up his body still seemed to emit this ice magic, and it seemed completely out of his own control. When they had asked him to stop Simon had merely looked very confused and when Bubblegum had tried to explain.  
Didn't look like Simon even believe her, that all this ice was coming from him.

Finally Finn reached the room where they had placed Simon and he glanced inside to see Marceline sitting on a chair opposite the blue skinned man.

Simon was looking at Marcelin with confused eyes but seemed to be listening intensely to her words, he was wearing a big green woolen sweater and a pair of brown pants. He had asked for the clothes after complaining about the cold, but it didn't seem to help much as Simon had still his arms wrapped around himself and was shivering.

Between Marceline and Simon was a checkers board, it looked like they were mid way through playing a game. Also looked like Marcelin was winning.

"Yo, how are you two holding up?" Finn asked and the two turned to him.

Simon was shivering looking at Finn. "I don't want to complain but… Is it really always so cold around here?" he asked.

Concerned Finn looked at Simon so did Marceline.

"Simon, we went over this." Marceline then said in a patient voice. "You're the one creating this cold, the only way to make it warmer is if you concentrate and stop it yourself."

"How exactly?" Simon asked. "If what you say is true, how come I am even producing cold in the first place? How?" he asked. He groaned holding his forehead.

"Have you tried thinking warm thoughts?" Finn asked and the two turned to him. "You know, what thoughts feels warm to you? Breezy summer days? Hot chocolate? Super spicy chili taco?" he asked.

"I don't see how that's supposed to help." Simon murmered.

"You might as well try it." Marceline pointed out. "You said yourself nothing makes sense to you right now, so you might as well go with it. Didn't you say it feels like you're having a weird dream."

"Yes that's true." Simon groaned rubbing his face. "The kind of dream that reminds you why eating snacks before bed time is bad. Warm thoughts you said?" he asked. "Urhm." he closed his eyes. "like what?"

"How about chicken soup?" Marceline asked. "It's the best thing against any illness right?" she asked.

"Yes." Simon agreed. "Chicken soup always helps for some reason." he said, he squinted his eyes and frowned, for a moment he sat there like that before at last he opened his eyes again. "I don't see it."

"That's okay, take your time." Marceline assured in a gentle patient voice.

It really was odd to see Marcelin in such a position, but then again perhaps it was just a relief for her to see Simon acting sort of kind of sane for ones. Even if he didn't remember anything right now. He sure looked a lot nicer than usual. The big green sweater and shorter hair and beard did kind of suit him in a way.

Simon though, didn't look happy. He looked agitated, and it was hard to blame him for that. "Can I go now?" he finally asked.

"I'm sorry Simon, you have to stay here for a bit longer." Marcelin sighed deeply in a voice indicating she had said this a thousand times already.

"How long?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, until we figured out to help you." Marceline replied.

"Help me with what?" Simon asked and Marceline groaned rubbing her eyes.

"You want to take a break Marceline? I can look over him for a bit." Finn assured.

"Njah man that's fine." Marceline assured glancing at Simon then halted as Simon looked rather apprehensively at her with not one glimmer of warmth nor recognition in his eyes. "On the other hand I might go out for a bite. just for a few secs, I wonder if Peeps has one of those red gobstoppers left, those are tasty." she sighed standing up.

"Cool, take your time." Finn nodded allowing Marceline to walk past her and then he himself took the seat Marceline had just occupied. "Hey Simon!" he grinned.

Simon glanced at him. "Finn, wasn't it?"

"Yep, that's my name." Finn grinned. "So how are you holding up?"

Simon exhaled deeply. "Look, I know i'm not doing to well. You know i'm not doing to well. Can we just skip this?" he asked.

"Sure." Finn blinked. "So erhm. You liked hanging out with Marceline?"

Simon shrugged. "She seems nice." he said. "Though the way she looks at me, I don't know." he frowned. "Feels like."

"She's expecting you to act in a certain way but you don't even know what that way is." Finn suggested and Simon looked up.

"How did you know that?" Simon asked.

Finn shrugged. "Just a hunch. Well actually, you probably remind Marceline a lot of this guy she knew a long time ago."

"Oh really?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell her I told you that. She might get upset." Finn whispered.

Simon lifted an eyebrow. "And do I remind you a lot of this guy to?"

"Dunno I never met him, only heard about him." Finn replied. "Look, I get it. You are really confused, I sure would be to. Things here in Ooo, they don't always make a lot of sense, so you just kind of have to go with it you know. Follow the flow." he said. "I know you don't trust us right now, but we are all just trying to help you. you've been through some crazy stuff. The stuff that happened to you… I've seen what it has done to other people as well, what it can do." he admitted. "And it's not pretty, not at all. It's actually... Pretty scary stuff."

"But." Simon looked up. "What happened to me exactly? I don't understand."

Finn exhaled. "I do want to tell you that I really do, but PB says your head just can't handle to much information right now, worst case scenario you could completely break down. So lets take things one step at the time okay?" he asked. "First of, i'm sure you would like to get some better control of your powers!"

"My powers?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, all this ice, it comes from you." Finn pointed out as he gestured at the ice covered room. "I know, you don't believe it but I can show you. See here." Finn took off his back pack and then pulled out a bottle of water which he placed on the table. "Try and touch that."

Simon blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"Just try it." Finn encouraged.

Simon hesitated but then reached forward a hand and touched the bottle, the moment he did the water froze solid and Simons eyes widened. "Mother!" he exclaimed.

"See, the things you touch turn to ice." Finn stated picking up the bottle now filled with ice. "It doesn't have to be that way though, you can control it."

"I can?" Simon asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." Finn nodded. "Come on, try and close your eyes and think warm thoughts."

"Right." Simon said as he closed his eyes and then frowned.

Finn blinked, he tapped his fingers on the table, then he frowned. "So, getting anything?" he asked.

"Not… Really." Simon admitted. "I try to think but… For some reason, it just doesn't. I mean…"

"Your thoughts doesn't feel very good huh?" Finn asked. "Well, as I said you've been through a lot. Sure there must be something warm you can think of."

Simon frowned. "Fire I suppose… A fireplace." he then said.

"That's good." Finn smiled.

"A fireplace in a room, there are books and… This lady. It feels, warm." Simon breathed and suddenly the ice around them started to melt.

"hey it's working!" Finn grinned. "You're doing great Simon keep it up."

"That… That woman." Simon frowned. "She… Where did she go?" he asked as he hissed and suddenly the ice that had melted now froze solid again. "She's gone! SHE LEFT ME!" he hissed clinching his fists and wide-eyed Finn looked at Simon now seeing his hair and beard growing, his nose becoming longer. "Wasn't I pretty enough for you?!" he asked. "Aren't I a pretty, A PRETTY FLY HAHAHAHAHA!" he suddenly screamed in a traditional ice king laughter opening his eyes and the frost multiplied.

"SIMON!" Finn shouted standing up. "STOP!" he shouted as he slapped Ice King over the face making Ice King turn his head.

The Ice king blinked confused and then as he did his beard and hair became shorter again. "What?" he asked. "What happened?" he looked at Finn and then blinked. "Oh i'm sorry, looks like I dozed off for a second there."

"That… That's okay." Finn blinked. It was not like he hadn't experienced mood swings like this coming from Ice King before, it was pretty common actually. Though this time to see him snap back to a more lucid calm person seemed to make everything worse. "Urhm, maybe we should try another approach to get your powers under control." he frowned. "Maybe if you figure out how to make ice you'll also figure out how to stop it. Want to try it?"

"I don't see why not, not like there's much else to do." Simon exhaled deeply. "And I would love to find a way so it wouldn't be so cold." he admitted.

* * *

Sadly Marceline looked at the cracked crown in Bubblegums lab. "It's so weird… He looks like the Simon I remember, talks like him to but."

"Someone ones told me it's the memories that makes a person." Bubblegum then commented. "And if that is the case, all Simons memories are in fact stored in the crowns data base, they are not lost."

Marceline glanced at the crown. "The crown has Simon inside of it, also the crown is Simons only life supports. If the crown breaks then… He'll die. Wont he Peeps?"

"I wont let it happen!" Bubblegum exclaimed turning to Marcelin. "Marceline I promise you, i'll find a way to fix this!"

"I don't understand Peeps, why are you going through all this afford to help Simon?" Marcelin asked. "You don't even like him."

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not, he means to world to you Marceline." Bubblegum stated. "And if he matters to you he matters to me!"

"Peeps." Marcelin gasped. ¨

"So just hold on Marceline, i'm going to fix this." Bubblegum stated. "Simon is going to be okay, and if I go about it right maybe I can even make him remember. That'll make you happy right? So that's what I need to do."

"Heh, you sure are a dope." Marceline smirked amused. "Thank you Peeps, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Bubblegum blushed slightly. "That's okay, you're my friend you know." she stated as she turned back to her desk. *I just want you to be happy.* …. Bubblegum though didn't say that last sentence at all, she was only thinking it as she held unto her vial with candy liquids.

* * *

Back in the room with Finn and Simon, Simon had managed to make a beautiful ice flower with his powers, it looked like some sort of lily.

"That's great, you're really getting the hang of it." Finn beamed.

Simon frowned then he glanced up. "Finn... You know what happened to me. Don't you?" he asked. "Why I can't remember anything, why I." he glanced around. "Make everything freeze to ice."

Finn silenced then nodded. "Yeah, I know. We all know." he fully admitted.

"Do I even want to know?" Simon asked. "Do I even want to remember? Whenever I try, it... It doesn't feel very good."

Finn exhaled. "Honestly, I don't know dude." he said. "I suppose that's up to you. I mean sure, Marceline may be sad if you don't remember but most of all she just wants you to be happy. Trust me on that one."

"I am the person she used to know." Simon concluded. "I thought so. I assume we were friends."

"You still are, if you want to be." Finn assured. "The two of us, we are friends to. Well, we are for the most part. Sometimes you just get on my nerves, but I know you never mean bad."

Simon smiled amused. "You sure are wise for your age, it's odd. It feels comforting talking to you, more comforting than Marceline."

"Well, i've been through a lot of stuff to." Finn admitted. "And my brother always told me I needed to just chill. I suppose it also helps I don't have any exspectations like Marceline does. Sometimes it just helps talking to a stranger you know, get a strangers perspective."

Simon smirked amused. "You are a remarkable young man aren't you?" he asked. "You really must have been through a lot."

"Yeah." Finn exhaled deeply. "I am definetely not the same person as I was, so I suppose I can kind of relate a bit to you. Only a bit though." he admitted.

Simon nodded. "Makes sense." he stated and as he did the room around them began to melt, water drops dripped down and then it almost seemed like rain inside of the little room.

Finn chuckled amused. "Oh man! My clothes is all wet now!"

"Ditto." Simon replied as true enough, his hair and beard was now soaked and they both chuckled. "Thanks for the talk Finn."

"Hey any time!" Finn exclaimed. "Helping is what I do, it's just kind of my thing. And well, truth be told. I've been wanting to help you for some time, it feels nice finally being able to. Even if it isn't much."

"Help me?" Simon asked. "Why exactly?"

"Because I don't think anyone deserve to go through the things you did." Finn fully admitted. "And now, when I finally got to actually talk to you. Marceline was right, you're nice. It's just the right thing to do, that's all there is to it."

Simon smiled lightly then nodded. "Okay, I made up my mind. I wont ask to many questions anymore. I trust you Finn." he said.

And Finn smiled warmly. "That's great. Now, the two of us should get some dry clothes. Brr!" he shook his head so water drops spilled everywhere and Simon chuckled amused.


	5. Chapter 5

If you don't succeed at first try again! This was a sentence that had been drilled into Betty's head a very long time ago, when she was still just a elementary school student and struggled deeply in her math classes.

You just have to keep trying.

Of course solving a math question and find a way to transport yourself a thousand years back in time was a bit different.  
A lot more could go wrong when time travel was involved, she could end up traveling to far or not far enough, she could end up outside of time.  
She had to do it right and be absolutely sure.

Thankfully though, knowing that ones she had fulfilled her goal this world would never exist in the first place. It allowed Betty a lot more leverage.

She could take whatever she needed, push anyone away whom was in her way, even kill if she needed to.  
It wouldn't made, because ones she had travelled back in time and stopped the mushroom war, this entire place would never have existed in the first place!

And it would probably be for the better, this place was odd and didn't make sense. Betty was going to safe lives, MILLIONS of lives! She wasn't doing anything bad, this was good wasn't it? WASN'T IT?!

Of course it was, any world that could do such a thing to a man like Simon was a bad world and it was with that in mind that Betty sat up her device, a device that would drain life itself away from Ooo to strengthen her own magic.

It wouldn't matter, ones Betty had travelled back in time this world would never have existed at all, and so Betty sat down with crossed legs, she put her hands on the machine she had fabricated as she closed her eyes, thinking about Simon.

She remembered when she had first met Simon, at the library. Betty had been all alone back then, she had pretty much settled herself with the idea that she was going to live out her life alone, dedicating herself to her research and maybe one day get a couple of cats so she could be a prober cat lady.

The book she had been looking for in the library was of an very odd kind, the kind of book no one but Betty herself would ever find interest in. It was about ancient magic and several theories on how it worked.

Betty had always believed there was more to these theories, that magic was real. But people had called her stupid and crazy back then.

She had finally found the book, she had reached for it and then suddenly had become very surprised as another hand reached for the book as well, shortly their hands had touched and shocked Betty had looked up to see a young man standing right next to her, looking just as she shocked as she was.

"Oh." he had said. "Are you intending to borrow that book?" he asked in a slight blush.

Betty nodded, then frowned slightly. People always laughed at her when they realized how fascinated with these kinds of things. "It's for my studies!" she snapped.

"Oh, I see." The young man blinked surprised. "Well, excuse me then. You should have it, I can just borrow it after you're done. I was just intending to read it for fun anyway."

That made Betty blink and curiously she looked at the young man, his had olive colored darker skin and on his nose was a pair of round purple glasses. What really stroke Betty about him though was how sincere he looked.

"You… Really want to read that for fun?" Betty asked pointing at the enormous looking book which was sure to be filled with incredible tiny texts and very old phrases.

"Oh yes indeed!" The young man beamed. "I have a interest it old history and artifacts you see, there should be a lot of information in that book!" he stated. "In fact, I am looking for clues how to find the scepter of Anubis which is said to have the power to raise the dead, and I thought that book may had a clue. Ah excuse me! The things i'm saying must feel very boring to you."

"No!" Betty exclaimed. "Not at all… I mean." she bit her lip.

The young man smiled as he finally took out the book, then handed it to Betty. "Here you go." he said kindly and Betty accepted the book. "Now don't spend all day reading, you're really pretty it would be a shame for you to be stuck in a dusty old room all day. Spend a bit of time outside, enjoy the weather." he smirked in a wink and then he walked away waving a hand over his shoulder.

Betty however, was standing absolutely still, still clutching that book in her arms. Her cheeks were blushing and her heart was pounding…  
Then Betty shook her head, get it together! That was just a random dude!

Still, even when Betty had finished reading the book her mind was still on the young man, she wanted to see him again. But she didn't know where he was.

Then it hit her! No one else than him would ever borrow this book. So with that in mind.. Betty wrote a note.

 _"Yo, purple glasses guy. How rude of you to try and pick up the same book I did! And then you never even made it up to me._  
 _I think you owe me a cup of coffee. Scepter of Anubis? More like the scepter of rubbish, look me up and i'll tell you about some real treasure hiding out there in the world if you really insist to be some sort of treasure seeking pirate or Indiana Jones._

 _My number is on the other side of this card, call me. Betty."_

Betty hadn't actually exspected a reply at all, writing the note had almost been a in the moment reaction but then suddenly… Her phone had actually rung and Betty had picked up to hear the voice of this kind looking young man.

"Urhm hey. It's me… Purple glasses guy. Or well actually my name is Simon. You're saying I owe you a cup of coffee right? Does next Saturday fit with you? I mean, I don't want to come on strong or anything. Your note was really funny, thank you."

Betty had been to stunned for words when she heard his voice in her phone then she nodded. "Yes, Saturday is just fine."

That was how it began, just thinking back at it warmed Bettys heart so much but also it made her throat tighten together.  
And she flipped the switch, now turning all the grass around her black and the trees started to wither as she sucked life itself out of Ooo.

* * *

"Do not move an inch!" Bubblegum demanded of Simon whom was seated on a chair in the lab.

Simon looked a bit confused as Bubblegum as he had been perfectly well behaved and done everything these people had asked for him.

"And I swear to you, if you touch anything!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

Simon put his head askew as he looked at Bubblegum. "You don't like me very much do you?" he asked.

Marceline exhaled deeply from where she floated beside Simon. "I'm sorry, Peeps… She had some experiences."

Right now it was just the three of them in the lab, Finn and Jake had gone on a break in town though Finn assured he would come back later, for some reason Finn was the one best able to talk to Simon. It did hurt Marceline a bit that she couldn't do whatever Finn did, but it was good to see Simon had calmed down, even gotten his powers somewhat under control, he was at least a lot more agreeable to work with now. Even if he was clueless.

"No it's fine, feels refreshing to have someone not being overly nice." Simon smiled amused then his smile was wiped off as Bubblegum suddenly lighted a little flashlight into his eye.

Simon hissed as he squinted his eyes. "Ms, perhaps you could warn me before doing that?" he asked.

"Peeps you're being rude." Marceline pointed out.

"I had to check his reactions." Bubblegum explained. "Well, your reaction time seems mostly normal right now, they are only a little bit slow ones in a while. So that's good Simon."

Marceline smiled amused, thankful that Bubblegum went through the afford of calling Simon by his name, Bubblegum was at least trying and Marceline appreciated that.

It sure was strange though, seeing Simon there. Being calm.

It was his calmness that really brought back the memories, when Marceline thought back, of the wasteland after the mushroom war. When she thought if Simon back then.

To Marceline, Simon had seemed so big and strong. He was always so calm and always so supportive.  
Even when Marceline was scared, Simon would put a strong arm around her and tell her not to worry in such a calm comforting way.

Sometimes Marceline and Simon would be walking a very long way without encountering anything of significance, but Simon would always find a way to keep up the mood by either coming up with games or tell stories. As long as Simon was there, Marceline felt safe.  
It was okay to be scared because Simon would be there to be strong for her.

At least that was how it seemed to Marceline, until one day she saw something she was not supposed to.

It had been a late night where Marcline and Simon had made camp in some woods, a fire was burning keeping Marceline warm and Simon had tugged her in and kissed her goodnight, even told her a bed time story which he had just made up on the spot as they didn't really have any books.

His story had been really funny, like Simons stories always were.

Then finally Marceline had gone to sleep, only to wake shortly thereafter. All though then she realized that Simon wasn't there with her. He was gone!

At ones this made Marceline extremely frightened and she crawled up looking around, she considered calling out for Simon but then remembered what he had taught her, the they should not draw unwanted attention towards themselves, so Marceline clutched Hambo tight and went on a search.  
Silently she moved across the trees and branches and then suddenly… Marceline heard faint sobbing.

Stunned she moved closer to the source of the sobbing and then finally found him, it was Simon, sitting on the ground hunching together crying into his hands.

Marceline was stunned. She had never seen Simon like this before, the little girl had no idea what to do. Simon was supposed to be strong, he never cried.

The white haired man hadn't discovered her at all, he grabbed his head and he cried. "Come on, keep it together. Keep it together Simon." he hissed to himself. "You can't loose your mind, not yet. She needs you. Urgh my head." he hissed. "These are not my thoughts these are not… Leave me alone!" he cried as he bowed forward. "I can't do this anymore, I can't." he squinted his eyes then his blue hands touched the crown and he looked at it, he hissed angrily. "This is all your fault! What have you done to me?!" he asked in a angry hiss tears streaming down his eyes. "What are you turning me into? SOME ABOMINATION!?" and he threw the crown away so it smashed into a tree and he grabbed his head. "This is not me… It's not me… It's not." he cried. "I don't want to be an abomination, I don't want to be like this… I." then he looked up and the crown glistened at him. Simon squinted his eyes. "She needs me." he swallowed he crawled towards the crown then finally picked it up again. "Okay, we'll play it your way crown. Help me protect her, just… Just give me a little more time, just a little I beg of you! I'll be whatever thing you're turning me into, just promise me she'll be safe!" and he broke together as he cried, bawled. "I beg of you please. Help me, I need help." and he cried bowing over embracing the crown as if it was a person.

And Marceline squinted her eyes, then she left the spot and moved back to the camp, tears falling down her own face.  
That was the moment, the exact moment she realized that Simon would not be staying forever, that he was going away.  
And he was going away… Because of her. He kept the crown, to protect her.

Marceline hated that crown, she hated it more than anything in the world. And then as she laid there beside the fire with the blanket over her she sniffed.

Soon the blue skinned man came back and he gasped. "Oh no Marcy!" he rushed to her side. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uhu." Marceline sniffed as she looked up. "Simon… Don't leave me."

"No no, of course not darling." Simon assured as he tugged Marceline in with her blanket. "It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

"Promise?" Marceline asked looking up with wet eyes. "You wont leave?"

That made Simon halt, then he swallowed and he glanced away for a few moments before he looked back, putting on a smile that was a bit to pleasant to be real, and the pain in his eyes proved it was indeed fake. "Of course sweety." he said.

And Marceline closed her eyes, she knew his words were meant to be comforting, but they weren't, not anymore.

Now Marceline here in bubblegums lab looked at Simon sitting calmly in his chair… He had sacrificed his own sanity for her.

Then suddenly Simons head turned and he looked at Marceline. "Are you okay ms?" he asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"Oh yeah, I just." Marceline swallowed.

"Ms, you're crying." Simon pointed out a little startled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes i'm fine." Marceline assured as she wiped the renegade tear away. "Hey Simon I was thinking, ones Peeps is done examining you maybe you'll like to go for a walk. You've been stuck inside of this castle all day."

"Oh I would love a walk!" Simon smiled warmly. "Perhaps you could show me some of this place?" he asked.

"Sure." Marceline nodded. "It's a deal."

"Great!" Simon smiled a genuine warm smile which made Marceline smile in return.

The only one not smiling though was Bubblegum which concerned looked at the crown that were still in rest mode, but that hadn't stopped to crack from becoming even bigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly all the grass was turning gray, trees withered and then died, birds stopped to sing and hung their heads in exhaustion, all because all life energy, all magic was literately sucked out of them and into a big machine, then into Betty herself.

She felt the buzzing in her fingers, the power it was immense. If she could get enough power she could do anything! Maybe she didn't even need to go back in time, maybe… She could fix this world around her?

Yes, she could fix not only Simon but everything. She could make a safe heaven, a paradise, where she and Simon could live together forever.

This world was not supposed to be here at all, it was trash. All Betty had to do was to suck out all the energy in this world, empty it out, get all the power she needed and then start over. Build it all from scratch, make it a paradise for her and Simon.

Power… She needed more power. She was going to be stronger than any wizard, stronger than the crown. She would make Simon remember her, she would give him his old body back and they could be together forever and ever in the paradise she would create! It was glorious.

And Betty laughed with glee as this scenario filled her head. "It's going to be beautiful Simon!" she laughed. "And it's all for you! I'll do it all, just for you!" She laughed loudly. 

* * *

Marceline couldn't help but be really fascinated as she observed Simon while they walked around the capital of the candy kingdom. She could always tell whenever they were walking towards or away from the palace, because Simon was constantly changing!

The further they moved away from the palace and thusly the crown, the shorter his nose, hair and beard would become, but then when they turned around and walked a bit backwards his nose, beard and hair would grow again.  
Marceline had seen many odd things in her life, this one though still stood out in particular to her.

And Marceline had to wonder, if they walked far enough away from the crown, and stayed away long enough… Would Simon start to remember again?  
Of course that would be a dangerous game, take Simon to far away from the crown and he would die, it was simple as that.  
So well, it probably wasn't even worth testing right now, especially with the crown as broke as it was.

"Geesh, is it just me or is the smell of sweetness just way to strong right here?" Simon asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh glob you're right, it really stinks here." Marceline wrinkled her nose as well. "I think I know why, we are nearing the soda pop fountain."

Simon shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I like a little piece of sweet ones in a while just as much as the next person. But this is kind of overdoing it don't you think?" he asked looking at a giant candy cane next to him serving as a street lamp.

"Yeah pretty much." Marceline chuckled. "Also the colors, it's way to bright for me." she commented gesturing at her own clothes in dark colors and of course her umbrella which shielded her from the sun, and it was indeed black.

"You do stand out a bit." Simon chuckled amused. "You look more like the downtown city type, a place with old record shops and bars which has stages in them where people play rock."

"I love rock!" Marceline grinned. "And I play!"

"Really?" Simon asked now sounding excited. "What do you play?"

"Mainly the bass, but I can also play guitar, piano and drums if i'm in the mood." Marceline informed in a smile.

"Really? That's weird, those are the exact same instruments I play." Simon blinked astounded. "Huh, now that's what I call a concidence! Please don't tell me you write lyrics to, then i'll be seriously out of my own depht!"

Marceline smile amused then shook her head, neglecting to tell Simon that he was the one whom had taught her those instruments in the first place, such a long time ago when all they had were each other and what ever little entertainment they could come up with, including making songs and playing instruments they happened to find laying on the ground, and of course, Simon had made songs up on the spot to amuse Marceline inspiring her own endavours. He hadn't been to bad a lyricist as far as Marceline was concerned, sure kind of corny and a very silly sense of humour but that was also kind of what she liked about Simon the person.

"I bet you have a great singing voice though." Simon commented thoughtfully.

"People say it's not to bad." Marceline smirked. "You should come to my next concert, i'll be rocking it out for sure."

"I would love to." Simon smiled then he frowned.

"What is it?" Marceline asked as she looked at him.

"It's…. Pretty odd. I'm very sure that I do play those instruments, that I have played them before. But I don't remember when." Simon admitted. "And I… I feel like taking a walk with you should mean something special, something that's both happy and sad on the same time. But I don't know why." he commented. "Silly isn't it? How can something be very happy, but also very sad on the same time? Heh listen to me talk, I sound like some sentimental senile old man." he commented amused.

Fondly Marceline looked at Simon, her heart almost melting. "Don't overthink it." she then encouraged.

Simon groaned as he held a hand towards his forehead.

"Simon?" Marceline asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a hundred different kinds of messed up aren't I?" Simon asked. "It feels like, there's so much. To much, excuse me." he groaned as he leaned against the wall gasping deeply for air.

"Do you need to rest?" Marceline asked. "Do you want to go back?"

Simon groaned pressing a hand towards his forehead. "I don't know, I just." and he almost stumbled.

"Hey easy!" Marceline managed to grab Simon before he fell over. "Here." she then offered taking Simons arm supporting him. "It's okay, you just need to rest for a bit."

Simon though didn't look well, he looked incredible gaunt and weak, so much so he was forced to lean on Marceline. "I'm so sorry for this." he said.

Marceline shook her head, fighting the urge to point out how Simon had carried her ones. When she had been very small he had carried her in his arms when she was sick, when she had become to big for his arms he had carried her on his back when she had been to tired.  
Even when Marceline had been a teenager and had ones strained her ankle, Simon had carried her across the field to a place of safety where her ankle could heal. Im comparison this really was nothing.

"Don't think about it." Is what Marceline ended up saying instead. "You crazy old fool."

Simon smiled amused. "Yup that's me." he fully acknowledged. 

* * *

What neither Simon or Marceline realized at that point though was that they had been spotted, Betty had decided to try and locate the Ice King with a seers sphere and astounded saw him holding the arm of another woman! A young woman with long black hair, holding him up and smiling lightly at him.  
The Ice king… He looked different than last, he wasn't wearing that stupid robe nor the suite but a sweater and pair of brown pants, other things about him looked different but Betty couldn't quite place it, only that he looked more like her Simon than before.  
And he was looking at this other woman with gentle and warm eyes, the same way her Simon had looked at Betty.

Somehow that made Betty's blood boil and the machine next to her started to send out sparks, who was this tramp?! Who did she think she was?! Here Betty was doing all that she could for Simon and this tramp was taking him away.

Over Betty's dead body… 


	7. Chapter 7

Marceline barely managed to get Simon back to the castle and the room he borrowed, with every step clearly Simon had to struggle even more to keep himself standing and finally when they reached the bed he borrowed, he just dropped down on it and groaned. "So, sorry about this." he gasped.

"Don't worry about it." Marceline repeated again. "You did very well making it outside at all, you need to rest." she said.

Simon nodded. "I think, i'll just sleep a bit." he commented turning to his side and closed his eyes, and as soon as he did, suddenly frost started to come from his body and slowly the ice spread across the bed and down the floor.

Marceline sighed deeply, Simon was a sleep so he couldn't control the ice.

Finn glanced inside the room and looked at the ice slowly spreading. "Is he al right?" he asked Marceline.

Marceline shrugged. "As good as he can be I suppose, just let him sleep."

"Okay, yo Marceline. I was just on quick trip home to pick something up." Finn admitted.

"Oh." Marceline blinked. "What is it?"

"Well you see, after all that Bella Noche buis where Simon got to be himself a little bit, the wizards had this major party. So of course Jake and I had to check it out, also just to see if Simon was okay." Finn said.

"Okay, so what?" Marceline asked.

"Well, it was a great party and all. Wizards were just dancing at the place where Bella Noche had been destroyed, they nearly stepped on these. No one seemed to care so I picked them up." Finn admitted as he grabbed down into his green backpack and then pulled out a pair of round purple glasses.

Marceline gaped by the sight of them. "Finn, for real?!" she asked. "You found those?"

"Sure, I kept them safe in a drawer since. I promise, I took real good care of them, not a scratch see?" Finn asked holding them up.

"Finn that's radical!" Marceline exclaimed happily. "Oh thank you." she beamed taking the glasses holding them up. "Simon used to call them his immutable essence." she chuckled amused. "He said that for any person to stand out in the crowd they would need some sort of gimmick, and since he needed glasses anyway might as well make them cool."

Finn smiled amused. "Gimmick, like my hat!" he pointed to his bear hat. "I wouldn't be Finn without my hat either.

"You got it. I'm sure Simon will be happy to see these, even if he don't remember why they matter to him." Marceline commented amused putting the glasses down on a night stand next to Simon. "He also like them cause they kind of look like John Lennons glasses." she chuckled amused.

"Who's John Lennon?" Finn asked.

"This musician dude who lived ages ago. He made some pretty rad music. Simon told me he used to listen to it all the time before the war." Marceline informed.

"Cool." Finn smiled. "Maybe you can play me a cover version one day?"

"Sure thing." Marceline grinned and then started to sing. " _So long ago. Was it in a dream, was it just a dream?_  
 _I know, yes I know_  
 _Seemed so very real, it seemed so real to me._ "

"Hah, rad." Finn grinned.

"Any progress on the crown?" Marceline then asked and Finn silenced.

"No, PB is doing her best though." Finn said. "And if there is anything she needs, Jake and I will go get it pronto no matter what it is so don't worry about it!" he grinned. "Simon is going to be oookay. Beside, he's taken so many beating the last few years without it leaving any real means on him. He can handle this."

Marceline lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey! I only ever beat him up when he deserved it!" Finn exclaimed. "Except that one time when… I don't want to talk about it, I don't feel good about it any longer okay?" he asked.

Marceline chuckled amused. "It's okay, the Ice king is a menace I can't deny that. I should thank you for keeping him in line and make sure he didn't do something really out there hurtful and stupid."

"No problemo, that's what a hero is for!" Finn stated proudly and amused Marceline shook her head.

* * *

Betty would never forget the exact moment she fell in love with Simon.  
Some people said that love at first sight was a concept which was definitely true, other said that you would have to build love from a foundation of trust and friendship.  
Some said love came sneaking inside and then hit when you last expected it.

Betty supposed the last theory was what came closest to her own experience of the concept.  
Betty had left a note for Simon in that old book, the book that was so old and weird that no one but herself would ever read it. And then apparently this stranger man, he had called her and invited her for coffee.

Betty couldn't help but be very suspect of this strange guy as they finally found each other again at the assigned cafe. He was waiting for her at a table, Betty had half expected him not to be there, convinced this was just a badly thought up prank. But he was there, smiling and waving her over. Then he had produced a dandelion from his pocket and handed it to Betty… It was a strange flower of choice but also very sweet. Simon had been very sweet, soon they had fallen into talk and before Betty knew it they were talking about what they had read in the book, the old legends and artifacts.

Betty was honestly surprised, the man really had read the book! There was no way he could talk about these things like this without having actually read it, and he was just as enthusiastic about it as she was.

"Hey check this out!" Simon grinned as he pulled up what looked like a jewel box from his coat and put it on the table, then opened it to reveal an old broken golden necklace with a green stone on the pendant.

Betty's eyes widened. "No way! Is that the necklace of Toth?!" she asked. "Where on earth did you find that?"

"Ebay." Simon admitted. "A guy in Turkey inherited it after his late grandmother and didn't know what it was. I always keep up on people selling old jewleries and statues on ebay. Gotta be careful though, most of the stuff are just copies. This one though, seems to be for real to me. Look at how the stone is attached, it is not done with cheap modern glue but the gold has been slightly melted to insert the stone. Also it seems this is formed by old time tools not just machines."

"That's really quite a find." Betty breathed then glanced at Simon. "What are you, some sort of collector?"

"Heh pretty much." Simon fully admitted. "I study archeology with a focus on antiques, I love to hunt down these old treasures."

"You really are an Indiana jones aren't you?" Betty asked amused. "Or some pirate out looking for booty?"

"Hehehe." Simon blushed embarrassed. "So what do you study, when you needed that book?" he asked.

"Ancient History." Betty admitted. "With a focus on magic culture and the occult."

"That's so cool!" Simon exclaimed gladly.

Astounded Betty looked at Simon, no one had _EVER_ called her field of study cool, far from it. At last she admitted she had a presentation in the coming week and for some reason she invited Simon to come watch, he had gladly accepted.

And he really came, Simon was there for the presentation. It was easy to spot him because… basically no one else had met up, only three other people whom seemed like there were more there to nap for an hour than to actually listen, which made Betty feel horrid.

The moment Betty was done with her presentation Simon had clapped enthusiastically while the others seemed like they had woken from their slumber and he ran up to Betty. "That was great, you really know your stuff!" he grinned.

Betty however pouted as she looked down. "Don't patronize me." she muttered bitterly. "It was awful, you were the only one listening."

"That's not true!" Simon exclaimed. "The guy behind me took notes, I promise." just then a voice sounded behind them as two of the others talked.

"Well that's one hour of my life I wont get back, what a freaking weirdo." The man muttered.

"Crazy lady is more like it." Another man commented.

Wide-eyed Simon and Betty looked in their direction. "Oh… That." Simon swallowed and Betty looked away, squinting her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "Hey Betty, it's okay. What do they know?" he asked.

"Those were the researchers of the institute running the faculty!" Betty exclaimed. "If they don't like my research i'll never be considered a valid researcher!"

"Hey listen to me!" Simon exclaimed. "your presentation was well researched and presented in a informative manner, there's no way they can't accept your work as research." he said. "Sure, your field of study isn't exactly mainstream, but that's what makes it so great! You're a weirdo!" he beamed.

"Hey watch it!" Betty exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Simon exclaimed realizing what he had said. "I mean, you are kind of weird, but that's what I really like about you Betty. Who wants to be with those boring old professors anyway?" he asked. "It's so easy to fall in and become boring when you study at Uni like us, but where's the fun in that? Betty, you're so smart and your thinking is so unique. It was so amazing to listen to, thank you for inviting me!"

Betty looked at Simon, blinking as she swept away a tear from under her glasses. "That has to be the corniest line I have ever heard." she commented then smiled lightly. "Thank you."

Simon smiled back. "Any time." then he exhaled deeply. "Erhm, I wish I could stay and take you out or something but I… well, I need to be somewhere pretty soon." he admitted.

"That's okay." Betty nodded. "thanks for coming."

"Hey why don't you come with me?" Simon asked.

Betty blinked. "To where exactly?" she asked.

"Me and my band, we have a gig at this bar tonight. I have to go and help them set up, but can I buy you a beer or a cup of coffee while we do that, then you can hear us play later!" Simon grinned.

"Wait, you play in a band?" Betty asked. "Seriously?"

"Sure, I mostly play the drums. Because heh, we seriously needed a drummer and no one else were available." Simon grinned.

"For real?" Betty asked as she looked at Simon, then at his appearance, he had actually put afford into looking presentable for her presentation, wearing a nice suite and a bowtie, he did in no way look like someone ready to sit behind a drum kit.

"Of course, come on i'll show you!" Simon grinned as he took Betty's hand and dragged her with him.

They ended up at the promised bar which was in a basement, Simon was greeted by a bunch of people whom he ran over to and fist bumped with.

"You're late dude." a young man Simons age with black hair in a horse tale commented

"Sorry man, I was at a presentation it was really interesting." Simon grinned giving the guy a high five.

"Nerd!" A woman with her hair colored purple exclaimed as she walked past Simon carrying a guitar case.

"It's nice to see you to Cassie!" Simon yelled over his shoulder and laughed.

"Seriously though, you're dressed like a total nerd Simon." The black haired guy commented and Simon grinned pulling the jacket and shirt over his head to reveal a plain black T-shirt.

"What's wrong with being a nerd?" Simon asked in a grin then turned to Betty. "Hey Betty can I get you something while I help setting up?" He asked.

"Just a cola right now thanks." Betty smiled amused and soon Simon offered her one from the bar. From what Betty could see from this, Simon was incredible popular among his friends, they all greeted each other in friendly terms and fooled around, they laughed and hit at each other, it was a odd bunch of different people but they seemed to have fun.

Finally guests started to come and the band was ready to play. Simon was seated at the drums just as he said he would and they started to play.

They weren't to bad, not an amazing band but perfectly capable of playing the cover numbers they played, mostly soft rock, and sometimes they even had some originals in between.

Simon would smile and sometime catch Betty's eyes and she would look back at him, she actually found herself enjoying this quite a bit.

Then suddenly Simon stood up as the black haired guy whom was the lead singer announced.

"As you heard, some of our numbers are actually originals. Simon my man here has written most of the lyrics, he is always ready to help out with that." He stated. "He has written a very special song he and we the band would like to share, explain the song my man." he asked Simon and Simon grinned.

"Well you see, I think we in our modern society often take what we have for granted." Simon stated. "So many items we have we would be so lost without having and we never take the time to thank the world we have that. Therefore, this is my hymn to toilet paper."

That made Betty's eyes widen and she spat out her drink. Had she just heard correct? Hymn to Toilet paper?

And Simon picked up the guitar and stroke a chord as he started to sing.

Describing in great detail about how soldiers alone out in the trances wished they could have just one piece of toilet paper, and how the Queen of England herself let out a big scream when she realized there was no toilet paper left after having taken… Well a dump.  
And how even the pope had to pray his thanks to god for the existence of Toilet paper.

And suddenly Betty couldn't help herself, a feeling bubbled from her stomach and up her mouth and then she screamed in laughter.  
She had to hold her stomach as she laughed, she was nearly crying from laughter, it was the silliest thing she had ever seen and sung in such a serious fashion.

Then when the band had finally finished playing did Simon join Betty at her table, and she could not look at him without breaking together in laughter.

"You're such a weirdo!" Betty cried in laughter. "Are you serious?"

Simon smiled amused as he but his head askew. "Am I the right kind of weirdo though?" he asked.

Betty looked up at Simon, his amused eyes behind the purple glasses and a big surge went through Betty's stomach as she leaned over the table to get closer to him.

"You're the weirdest guy I have ever met." Betty firmly stated. "Maybe the biggest weirdo in the world! It's perfect." she stated then leaned over to quickly kiss Simon on the lips, just a short one, nothing but a brief touch.

Simon blinked astounded then he smiled, and he blushed but reached forward a hand placing it on Betty's. "It's not so bad being weird, especially not when you get to be weird with someone else." he simply stated.

Betty smiled amused, that was the moment, the exact moment she fell madly in love.

"Bloody weirdo pirate out for booty." Betty commented amused in a head shake.

"Well then if I am a pirate then what are you?" Simon asked.

"Pirates are out for booty all the time aren't they? I guess I must be the princess you are intending to hold for ransom." Betty commented.

"Heh princess, yeah. You're definetely a princess." Simon grinned.

* * *

Betty was floating over the candy kingdom by the power of her newly regained power…. What did that black haired lady think she was doing?  
Clearly she was just using the fact that Simon was confused for her own benefit, Betty just had to take Simon and get him away from there where he couldn't be confused and distracted.

Merely flying over the castle wall here in the middle of the night was easy, those dum dum banana guards didn't even think to look upwards and then Betty halted stunned.

One of the castle windows were covered in snow, that could only mean… Simon! Betty floated towards the window and peered inside at the ice covered room and there by the wall she saw the frozen bed with a figure laying on it.

Betty landed on the floor, then walked towards the figure… He was laying with his back to Betty, all crumbled together with his arms wrapped around himself. His snow white hair fell over the pillow and his pointy fingers burrowing into his shoulders which he held tightly in his sleep. Simon…  
Betty glanced at the table and then blinked, by the sight of a pair of extremely familiar glasses!

Round and purple! Only Simon wore glasses like that. Stunned Betty picked them up and held them up, for a moment she looked at them then she put them down again.

Then the Ice king in front of her groaned and he mumbled a few none sensible words.

"Sssh." Betty whispered as she raised her hands. "I'll put a sleep spell on you, then you can sleep and first wake up when everything is better. No one is going to confuse you while you sleep." she said.

"What?" The Ice King groaned in a groggy voice.

"It's going to be al right now." Betty assured as her hands started to glow making the sleep spell ready. "I'm here now."

The Ice king moved his head and opened his eyes, he looked up at Betty and then his eyes widened. "WHAT THE GLOB!" he shouted as he just managed to roll away before Betty managed to hit him with the sleep spell, and hit the empty bed instead.  
Simon had rolled down on the floor and now sat up gasping. "What… What do you want with me?!" he asked in a scared voice. "Ms, what are you doing?!"

"Simon, I need you to relax now." Betty stated a little sadly, her body buzzing with all the magic she had stolen, yearning to be released. "Just sit still for a moment." she asked.

Wide-eyed Simon looked at her then managed to jump aside before he was hit with the second sleeping spell. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled at her. "MS! Perhaps you could calm down, i'm sure we could get to some sort of understanding if we just talked or.. I don't know!"

Betty hissed annoyed. "I told you to sit still! This is for your own good _Simon!_ " she exclaimed sending another magic beam after him and Simon jumped aside again, she send more magic at him, this time Simon raised a wall of ice deflecting the Magic.

"HEY STOP IT!" Simon shouted. "Did I do something to you? I don't even know who you are!" he exclaimed.

Betty sniffed then she laughed. "don't worry, you'll remember. Haha." she commented. "I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER HAHAHAHA!" she howled in laughter smashing his ice into pieces effectively casting Simon aside as well. "Why wont you just be still!" she cried. "BE STILL SIMON!" she both laughed and cried on the same time.

Simon gaped as he looked at her. "Are you mad?" he asked fear clearly being in her eyes. "You're crazy lady!" he exclaimed.

"Hahaha!" Betty laughed as tears fell down her face. "Says the biggest weirdo in the world, it's okay Simon. We'll be crazy together, just you and me!" she cried.

"Get away from me!" Simon yelled as he pressed himself up against the wall. "You flipping weirdo!"

That made Betty halt, she blinked astounded. The way Simon said that word, there was no fondness in it, it was an insult. Clearly he was scared beyond belief as he pressed himself against the wall, his eyes wide with fear.

"Simon." Betty breathed astounded. "Simon I." she reached a hand for him.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Simon yelled as he send a beam of ice at Betty catching her off guard and freezing her feet to the spot, allowing Simon to take a run for it which he did through the door.

At ones Betty broke the ice and ran after Simon. "SIMON WAIT!" she shouted. "Simon! I'm sorry, this is not what I meant. I just wanted to help you!" she said. "I got a plan, it's going to be great." she stated and as she spoke her voice changed, becoming more deranged and sinister. "I'll make a perfect world, it'll be just you and me Simon! Come here Simon, Let me help you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then a young boy came jumping from the hallway as well as a shapeshifting dog.

"BETTYYYYYY!" Finn shouted. "Leave Simon alone!"

Betty hissed annoyed. "What? So you can have your ice king to always beat up? So you can feel like a hero?" she asked. "I don't think so! Give him to me!" she demanded reaching out an arm.  
"I don't think so." Princess Bubblegum stated from behind Betty now showing up with a dusin of Banana guards.

"Give it up Betty, we have you surrounded." Finn stated and Betty seethed in anger.

"Betty, please just come nice and easy. I am sure we can figure this out together." Bubblegum said. "I hate to say it, but I need your expertise. Listen.."

"SHUT UP!" Betty shouted. "You think i'm going to help you? So you can have him for yourself? I don't think so!"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked confused.

"Don't you think I know?" Betty asked. "You're all selfish, trying to keep Simon confused. But i'm going to help him! Just you wait!" she stated as she jumped up and then disappeared in thin air.

"BETTY WAIT!" Finn shouted running for the spot but she was gone. "LISTEN! SIMON IS IN DANGER! WE NEED YOUR HELP! Oh glob." he swallowed.

"She's gone." Bubblegum concluded. "This is not good. I don't think we can count on her help anymore."

"She seemed so out of it, that's not the same Betty who jumped through the time portal!" Finn pointed out.

"No I don't think it is." Bubblegum agreed. "People who use magic… It always have such an odd effect of them." She commented. "Seems to me the stronger the power the greater the price."

"Are you saying that… Betty's magic is driving her mad?" Finn asked then he closed his eyes. "This is not good."

* * *

"Who the glob was that woman?" Simon asked Marceline whom helped holding him up so he didn't fall over.

Marceline swallowed. "You didn't recognize her at all?"

Simon blinked confused. "Should I?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure I would remember a crazy woman like that. Did I steal the last piece of cake in front of her or something?"

Marceline closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Don't think about it, Peeps can put magic protection around you so she can't get to you. You'll be safe."

"But who was she?!" Simon asked now sounding frustrated. "Why does she hate me that much?"

Marceline exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry Simon, I don't think it'll be wise to tell you right now. not before you have gotten better."

"But you'll tell me when i've gotten better right?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." Marceline nodded and looked away, Simon getting better could maybe mean fixing the crown to its previous state which meant this Simon would be gone again and the old ice king would be back… It was rather unlikely that Ice King would even remember.

And it seemed like Simon had caught on to Marcelines lie as he looked pretty annoyed by this, on the verge of calling Marceline something, probably a liar.  
But he bit back, Simon had always been a gentleman after-all and wouldn't call friends such things without a good reason.

Still, this was not going in the right direction. Not at all, and Marceline started to get a really bad feeling about this.


	8. Chapter 8

Wizard city had fallen, slowly everything had been sucked out, slowly but surely, only one time had Huntress Wizard seen anything like it, that was when Bella Noche ha appeared, now though it was even worse as it was one of their own, stealing the magic, life itself away from this world.

Huntress Wizard had to find help, none magical help and there was only one person who came to mind. Finn.

And thusly Huntress wizard ran across the fields, as fast as she could towards the candy kingdom where she knew Princess Bubblegum had a way to always reach Finn no matter where he was.

"NOT SO FAST!" Sounded the voice of magical woman from above. "You're an abomination, you should never have existed in the first place, let me erase you!"

"You don't want my power you dofus." Huntress Wizard replied. "The more power you get, the more sadness you will experience." she said as she rolled around and sat up, sending lightning at the red haired wizard. "That is the curse of all wizards!"

Magic woman hissed as she deflected the magic. "Because none of you dum dums knew how to do it right, I will though! I know what to do."

"You think you are the first to think that lady?" Huntress wizard asked. "The first person whom thought he or she could find happiness through the power of wizards? Give me a break, you really are ignorant."

"SHUT IT!" Magic woman yelled.

And Magic woman hissed annoyed sending out more magic though huntress wizard dodged again. "When will enough even be enough?" Huntress wizard asked. "How far will you go to achieve your goal?"

"As far as I need to." Magic woman hissed back. "And I wont let you stop me! No one is going to stop me! I will safe him."

Sadly huntress wizard looked at Magic woman. "You really have fallen to the curse."

* * *

It was quite unsettling, Finn was looking out the window of the candy castle. In the horizon the sky looked gray, way to dark to be natural, something was off. And it was not just the breaking crown.

"You alright dude?" Jake asked Finn.

"Yeah, I just got this weird feeling." Finn commented. "Something is wrong out there, I can't help thinking about… Well." he didn't say the word he didn't have to. What had happened last night with Betty was unsettling.

Finn and Jake had decided to continue taking up guard duty and was now standing in the same room that Simon occupied, Simon was just minding his own business, right now playing another game of checkers with Marceline, he was pretty easy to keep guard over. A lot easier than the Ice king.

Simon didn't object to much and was very calm and collected, he was actually pretty great company so it didn't feel to much like guard duty at all.

Simon was looking at the checkers boat then he smirked and moved a brick, which managed to make a series of jumps taking out the rest of Marcelines pieces. "I win." he stated.

Marceline grinned. "About time, we played over ten times already and this is the first time you win at all."

"Give me a break, i'm out of practise." Simon replied and they both chuckled, Finn shook his head.

Just then the door busted open and wide-eyed they all turned to it to see a certain female wizard with long hair that looked liked leafs gasping for air, her clothes were ragged and there was several brushes on her her skin.

"Huntress Wizard!" Finn exclaimed standing up.

"Finn, you're here. That's good." Huntress wizard gasped and then fell down on the ground.

Finn rushed to her side and just managed to pick her up, the rest coming over there as well.

"Huntress wizard, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

Just then Princess Bubblegum came running as well. "Finn I heard a female wizard forced herself in she… Oh." she realized looking at huntress wizard. "What are you doing here?" she asked huntress wizard.

"Wizard city… It's under siege." Huntress Wizard gasped for air. "All the wizard, they've been drained of their magic. Magic woman takes it all for herself, you have to stop her. Even if her intentions are good, these kinds of things only ever leads to despair yo."

"Magic woman?" Finn asked and then gasped, Betty! She was talking about Betty.

Bubblegums eyes widened then she ran to the window and looked outside, she pulled out a scanner and read the readings. "Something is wrong with the waves of the world, they are unstable. I have to check this." she said.

"What about the crown?" Marceline asked.

"The crown can wait, this needs to be checked now." Bubblegum stated. "Huntress wizard, what can you tell about this?" she asked.

"Magic woman, she came to wizard city." Huntress wizard explained. "She said that our world should never have existed in the first place, that she was going to change it, make it better. She doesn't care who dies and suffer as long as she achieves her goal. It's way out of control." she said. "She must be stopped, it will never be enough for her. Sadness is the price of being a wizard, the greater power the greater sadness, she will never find the happiness she seeks this way."

They all looked uncomfortable by this piece of information. "Magic woman." Simon breathed. "She's the woman whom attacked me isn't she? Was she after my power to, because i'm a wizard?"

"Ice king." Wizard huntress looked at him.

Simon blinked confused then pointed questionable at himself.

"Even for a wizard you're always so sad, maybe the saddest one of all of us. She's just as sad as you are, I doubt she can be talked to, but if anyone can." huntress wizard breathed. "If there's a song of longing she might listen to, maybe it's yours."

"I don't know, I don't know what she wants from me." Simon frowned confused. "I don't even know what's going on!"

Marceline put a hand on Simons shoulder. "Easy old man, take it easy."

"I have to go examine some things in my lab." Bubblegum said. "Finn, you take care of huntress wizard. Marceline you take care of Simon, i'll come back as soon as I can." she stated.

Finn nodded and helped Huntress wizard up. "Come on, you need to go see doctor princess!" he stated.

"Hehe, you could bring her some bedside flowers!" Jake suggested.

"Jake no, this is not the time for this." Finn rolled his eyes. "Beside it was only a one time thing, we are just friends now."

"Exactly." Huntress wizard nodded and followed Finn out.

Marceline helped Simon to his chair and let him sit down. "How's your head?" she asked.

"Not good." Simon admitted. "It really hurts. Saddest of all wizards?" he then asked looking up. "What did she mean by that? Do I have a reason to be sad?" he asked then he looked down. "I do feel sad." he then admitted. "But why?….It feels like. I lost something, something important." he glanced away.

Concerned Marceline looked at Simon then she looked up. "I got an idea, let's jam!" she stated.

"Jam? You mean music?" Simon asked. "Now? Don't we have other things to worry about?"

"Like what?" Marceline asked.

"Well." Simon started but then halted. "I don't know." he admitted.

"Great i'll go grab a few instruments i'll be right back!" Marceline grinned and floated out the door Simon blinking as he looked after her.

* * *

Betty laughed gleefully by the fleeing people down there, powerless. They were like ants to step on.  
They really were ants, not one of them mattered! Only one person mattered, and it was Simon. He was all there was, he was all that mattered.  
Oh those days, when it had just been Betty and Simon together. She had not always been nice to him, sometimes lectured him, not anymore she would do everything good.

She remembered ones, after they had moved together in a apartment she had walked him from a long days work only to be met by the sight of a hundred different old items clogging up their living room.

"SIMON!" Betty had yelled. "You seriously need to clean up in all your pirate booty, this is getting out of control!"

"Ah! Betty!" Simon had stuck his head out of his own work study, his hair a bit of a mess and his coat casually hanging over his shoulders. "Home already?"

Betty rolled her eyes as she walked in, only to nearly stumble over a big cat statue. Honestly!  
In the beginning this had been quite manageable, Simon had his things in his own study but soon artifacts and objects had started to migrate to the living room, now they were even in their bedroom and bathroom if you could believe it. "You do realize the point is that you need to re-sell what you find after you determined its value right?" she asked her now fully qualified antiquarian boyfriend.

"What kind of pirate don't have hidden treasure?" Simon asked in a grin, but found his way over to Betty and took her hands, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey Princess!"

Betty shook her head. "I wouldn't exactly call this hidden." she commented glancing around at the big treasure trove.

"Well, I haven't found a pirate cave to store it in yet. Big caves that looks like a skull are apparently in pretty high demand, they are all sold out." Simon commented and Betty smirked amused. "And I just found this for you! It came today!" he stated as he found a box and opened it up to reveal an old hourglass.

"Oh my god you actually found it?!" Betty gaped looking at the old hour glass. "It is the real deal isn't it?" she asked looking up at Simon.

"As far as I can tell, according to the old legends this is an hourglass able to manipulate time." Simon commented. "Should make an interesting chapter in our book!" he grinned reffering to the book they were currently writing together about legends and artifacts that could manipulate space and time.

"SIMON YOU'RE THE BEST!" Betty cheered embracing his neck then let go and picked up the hourglass. "I need to study this, right now!"

"I'm glad you like it! I also found this other thing, I haven't bought it yet but." Simon started.

"Simon no! You have to clean up in this first!" Betty exclaimed gesturing at their living room.

Simon chuckled. "I'm kidding!" he assured. "Mostly." he then added more quietly in a slight blush. "Hey remember i'm going to meet with the band for practice today, so I wont be here for dinner."

"I can't believe you guys are still going at it." Betty admitted in a slight smirk. "Don't you all have full time jobs now?"

"Well, you only get to have the fun you create for yourself." Simon shrugged. "And if it wasn't for them and you I would probably be stuck with dusty dead artifacts all day." he fully admitted.

Betty smiled amused then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Go have fun sweety." she encouraged. "Who knows for how much longer you'll have the time to play."

Simon blinked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to be a dad right?" Betty asked. "I thought about it and I think maybe i'll stop taking birth control. We can begin trying if you want."

Simon gaped. "Seriously?" he asked. "I mean, are you sure you feel ready? I don't want to pressure you or anything."

Betty nodded. "Remember though no guarantees, that's not how it works!" she stated holding up a hand. "Come home soon, we can start trying tonight if you want."

"Oh god princess, I love you." Simon breathed wrapping his arms around her. "I love you so much." he stated.

Betty smiled, Simon was genuinely so happy for her suggestion. He wanted a child and Betty wanted to give it to him, so badly.

They had tried after that but hadn't succeeded just yet. Of course since Betty had just stopped on birth control immediate pregnancy was highly unlikely.  
Six months after Simon had been offered a trip to Scandinavia, the day before he left he had left a certain ring in a book he asked Betty to fetch for him.

The same book they had both touched in the library and they had now purchased for their own, Betty had cried by the sight of the golden ring falling out of the book and the question on a paper slip. "Will you marry me?" she had flung herself at Simon and yelled a big "YES!"

They wanted to plan the wedding ss soon as he came home from Scandinavia in a few months time. It seemed like their happiness was secured.

* * *

Marceline looked at the blue skinned man with the guitar on his lap she had fetched for him, he had yet to even strike a chord.

"Do you remember how to do it?" Marceline asked.

Simon sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Marceline, I suppose I just don't feel it." he admitted.

"Of course you do." Marceline said. "Even if the feeling doesn't feel good, it's still a feeling worth putting into song, perhaps even more so than others." she said and then silenced… She hadn't thought about it, that had been Simons own words said to her, such a long time ago.

* * *

She remembered, the first time they had accidentally stumbled upon a guitar and Simon had lightened up by it, he had sat down and tuned the strings, then soon after John Lennons "imagine." was being song cherfully.

"WOAH!" Marceline had clapped her small hands. "That was great Simon!"

"Haha, i'm afraid my skills are nothing more than good for a campfire sing along." Simon fully admitted. "Do you want to try Marcy?" he asked.

"Me?" Marceline asked. "But I don't even know how to play!"

"I'll show you, come over here." Simon invited and happily Marceline ran up to Simon, Simon making room so she could sit on his lap leaning against his stomach and he held the guitar in front of them.

Sitting on Simons lap was always a little weird, back in time when Marceline had sat on her mommies lap or other people, their laps were warm and a good place to get warm, even sleep. Simons though was cold, his entire body emitted this weird cold so falling asleep in his embrace wasn't to advisable. But Marceline didn't mind, snuggling up to him was great regardless.

"See, to play a guitar, you simply make chords." Simon instructed. "You put your fingers here, and here." he guided Marcelines fingers to the correct place. "And then you strike." he said making Marcelines other hand glide across the strings. "You just made a G chord." he said.

"G chord." Marceline breathed.

Simon nodded. "And you move your fingers here, and now you are ready to make an A chord."

And Marceline stroke the chord and beamed happily, then she changed between the G and A and chuckled.

"Woah you're a fast learner, now you can already play songs!" Simon smiled.

"But, I only know two chords!" Marceline exclaimed.

"And for many songs, two chords is all that is needed." Simon said taking over the guitar. "Just by changing the rythm slightly, the chords can come off as different. Then just let it flow, come up with lyrics if you want." he stated and then sang. " _Marceline, the toughest girl in the world is Marceline. Her bite is strong and her strenght supleme. My little girl Marceline. Or Marcy._ "

"Woah cool!" Marceline gaped.

"Now you try." Simon encouraged letting go.

Marceline excited grabbed the guitar then halted. "I.. don't know how." she admitted.

"Just… Let it flow, feel it and do whatever comes to mind." Simon encouraged.

"I don't feel it." Marceline muttered.

"Of course you do." Simon smiled "Even if the feeling doesn't feel good, it's still a feeling worth putting into song, perhaps even more so than others."

And Marceline smiled lightly as she stroke one of the two chords she had just learned. " _Look at Hambo he is my best friend, our adventure will never end. Also there's my friend Simon, he's..._ erh.. Erhm _._ "

Simon chuckled amused. "Not bad for a first try, not bad at all!" he stated and Marceline grinned.

* * *

Marceline looked fondly at the blue man sitting there, looking lost then she floated over to him and then arranged his fingers. "There's your G chord." she commented.

Simon glanced up then stroke the chord and automatically moved his fingers to an A, and he moved it back again, then finally he played as he closed his eyes.

Marceline shook her head. " _Look at us old fools. looking good for our age at least we are not ghouls._ " she sang and but her base over her shoulder then stroke a chord as well.

" _The world turns around. It switches and changes._ " Simon then sang. " _What was yesterday? A bunch of forgotten faces._ "

"You're getting it Simon!" Marceline smiled, it was just like old time.

Simon smiled amused. "We've done this before haven't we?" he asked.

"Yeah." Marceline nodded. "And it always gets so emotional with you around you weirdo." she smirked as she blinked at him.

"Well, from what I understand I have some baggage." Simon replied amused.

* * *

"Huntress Wizard?" Finn asked the young wizard whom had sat up in hospital bed.

"Tunes of longing." Huntress wizard breathed. "Up there." she pointed out of the window and towards the candy castle. "That's powerful magic."

Finn turned to the window as well. "It sure is." he acknowledged. "Question just is, if it'll do us any good."


	9. Chapter 9

Simon… Was not really doing to good. His and Marcelines little music sessions seemed to have taken the rest of the energy out of him.  
Now he was laying in bed, having trouble controlling the cold and continually grabbed his head as he hissed. "What is this?" he asked.

"What do you mean Simon?" Marceline asked.

"There was a light, a boom…. Outside there was no one, the city it's all empty, everyone is gone." Simon hissed. "I.. I took prisoners but I couldn't have, why would I do that?!" he gasped. "Screams, urgh." he crumbled together. "It doesn't make sense, it's all floating together! I don't even know what's real and what isn't." then he snickered into his pillow as his voice changed. "Hahaha, is that a pretty princess watching over me?" and his eyes widened. "Wha-what? Did I just say something."

"It's okay, try to see if you can sleep a bit." Marceline asked putting a hand on his head, then she released soft waves to make the body relax. "Relax, empty your mind."

"Urgh." Simon hissed. "There's… Something I need to do, something important." he groaned. "I need to… Need to safe her. Who?" he asked squinting his eyes closed. "A pretty little princess maybe?" he grinned showcasing his sharp teethes. "A pretty princess for the king of snow and ice. Hehehe." he chuckled in a much more smuck voice.

Marceline wrinkled her face in dismay, but continued with the waves allowing Simons body to relax and finally he fell back to sleep. Just in time for Princess bubblegum and Finn to come, both were kind of guilty looking.

"Whassup guys?" Marceline asked as she turned to him.

"Urhm… Marceline." Finn swallowed then looked down.

"What?" Marceline asked.

"There's… Something we probably need to tell you." Finn said. "Just, try to calm down. This is not permanent just."

"What are you talking about?" Marceline asked.

"I have to stop my examination of the crown for now." Bubblegum stated. "There are other matters I must tend to."

"WHAT?!" Marceline shouted as she stood up, the chair falling down under her.

"Betty is way out of control, she is stealing life force away from the land itself and she is headed this way, I have to concentrate my affords on protecting my people." Bubblegum informed.

Marceline hissed, suddenly she grew as she changed form, her eyes turning big and red and her body that of a huge bat. "Oh so that is your excuse?!" she asked. "If the crown isn't fixed he'll die, you would like that wouldn't you Princess?"

"It's not like that!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"Isn't it?!" Marceline exclaimed. "Just say it! YOU HATE HIM! You're fine with letting him die!" she seethed.

"Oh man, I knew she would get angry." Finn swallowed.

"Marceline listen to me!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "Right now my kingdom is in a crisis and I have to spend my time on either saving one life or several thousand, it's a simple matter of schematics."

"SCHEMATICS!" Marceline roared as she grew even bigger. "So that's what people are to you, schematics! He's not a schematic he's Simon! Don't you dare forget princess!" she hissed reaching for her.

"MARCELINE STOP!" Finn shouted spreading his arms in front of Bubblegum to protect her. "Listen to us, The princess is stuck on the crown anyhow what we need is Betty's help. So right now we are going to try and find a way to stop her and get her back here where she can help. That's what Simon would want to right?" he asked.

"Oh you always know how to make it sound so nice don't you Finn?" Marceline seethed.

"It's the truth!" Finn exclaimed. "Princess tell her!"

Bubblegum looked down. "Marceline it's true… I don't like the Ice king, I don't like him at all. He's creepy and he's annoying." she said. "I don't know this Simon Petrikov, I don't have an obligation to him, but I do have a obligation to my people. I'm sorry Marceline, this is not what I wanted."

And Marceline hissed only kept back by Finns sword protecting Bubblegum.

"He's not dead yet though." Bubblegum said. "Here's the deal, Simon is connected to the crown. If he doesn't move, the crown wont degenerate further for now. So just make sure he doesn't overstrain himself and doesn't use his magic! If you do that he should be fine for a long while still, enough time to get Betty here at least so she can fix the crown! I have not given this up yet so neither should you Marceline!"

Marcaline blinked, then her form changed until she was back to be her own vampire self, embarrassed scratching her arm. Then looked at the now sleeping Simon with the ice predictable spreading from his body and over the bed. "Doesn't this count for using magic?" she asked.

"Well, not to much I don't think so." Bubblegum shook her head. "Just… Make sure he doesn't overdo it okay?" she asked. "There is only that much magic left in him and the crown, if he use it all up there'll be nothing I can do, do you understand that?" she asked seriously.

Marceline nodded. "I… I understand." she said.

"Good, if you need anything call for a banana guard, I need to get an overview of this situation and quick!" Bubblegum stated as she headed out.

Finn swallowed. "Marceline." he said.

"What?" Marceline asked annoyed.

"Well, if there's something I think I realised about Simon, the real one. It is that he prefers honesty, he can tell when you aren't being honest so… When you tell him why he can't use his powers. Just be honest with him kay?" Finn asked.

"Huh, so that's how you got to him. By being honest?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, so just be honest with him." Finn grinned.

"Why should I? He was never honest with me." Marceline muttered turning away as she crossed her arms. "He promised me he wouldn't leave, he promised me he wouldn't put the crown on again and he promised me he wouldn't forget me! FAT LOT OF GOOD THOSE PROMISES WERE!" She seethed as her eyes grew big and red and her fangs visible. "He lied and he knew it!" she seethed. "He always lied to me! Just like everyone else!" then she squinted her eyes and looked out the window growing back to her usual form. "He's not even allowing me to move on, that bastard." she muttered then glanced down.

Finn swallowed then exhaled deeply. "He'll be okay, I promise i'll get to Betty. Somehow." he said.

Marceline didn't answer but stood there with her back to Finn.

"Marceline?" Finn asked as he blinked.

"You know.." Marceline breathed. "If it wasn't for Simon, I highly doubt you would even like me."

"What!" Finn exclaimed. "How ridicules is that? You're one of the coolest people I know!"

"No you don't understand." Marceline turned her head to Finn. "Simon, he's the one whom taught me right from wrong, he taught me why killing other beings is bad and why I shouldn't hate the world even if it sucks. If it wasn't for him, I would have become the exact kind of daughter my dad would want. I would have said yes to become Demon Queen without a second thought. If it wasn't for Simon I wouldn't be the same person at all. I would have been a real demon."

"Then i'm sure glad you met him." Finn smiled. "Cause I really like you as you are now, you're the coolest person I know! And Simon really must be an incredible guy… When he's himself." he blinked. "I kind of liked hanging out with him when he was more like his true self, he seemed chill." he grinned. "I'm going to help fix this just you wait, you keep an eye on Simon." Finn blinked and he was on his way out as well.

Marceline looked down at Simon whom was fast asleep but his sleep didn't look peaceful at all, he murmured and hissed, it really looked like faint memories were still bothering him.

"You're the biggest bother in the world and I hate you." Marceline muttered as she picked the chair back up. "No I don't." she then groaned deeply and sang a few soft tones.

" _I never asked you to give up your sanity up for me._  
 _I never wanted you to disappear from me._  
 _I never wished that you would be hurt for the sake of me._  
 _I never liked that you would hide your pain away from me._

 _You bloody liar._  
 _Liars should die in a fire._  
 _And I hate you. But I really don't…._ You idiot."

And Marceline looked down at the blue skinned man whom still didn't look peaceful at all. "Please... I need to protect her." he muttered. "I need to safe her."

"I'm plenty strong enough to take care of myself now you old fool." Marceline rolled her eyes. "You did it, you saved me." she said.

" _Magic has kept you alive, but it drow you crazy._  
 _And you really did safe me, but didn't allow anyone to safe you._  
 _I will forgive you, for what ever you'll do. Just let me safe you too."_

"I'm sorry." Simon swallowed in his sleep. "I'm so... So sorry." _  
_

"No, Simon." Marceline breathed taking his hands. "If it wasn't for you, I would either be dead or be my fathers little demon. I don't even know which one is worse. You did it, you saved me. Just like you wanted. You can rest easy." she assured.

And finally, Simon seemed to relax in his deep slumber.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_ **

_Heh, I guess I went a bit crazy with the lyric writing here. It's something I usually don't do in my fictions as I feel like lyrics in written form is just a bit to corny._

 _But well, I kind of figured music is such a big part of Adventure Time, and it's such a big part of Marcelines character. Also of course, the big emotional episode "Remember me." the entire thing was told nearly only through music. It was probably way more effective there than here as they had actual music to accompany the lyrics, done so by the wonderful Rebecca Sugar who reall knows how to give you the feels with relative simple music. (If you havn't checked out her own show Steven Universe I highly recommend it.) But well, if the lyric writing is to cringy and annoying please tell me and i'll put an afford into stopping it._

 _Other than that, I also just want to say thank you for all the reviews! I don't respond to all of them but I read all of them and I deeply appreciate them._

 _There seems to be an issue with the fanfiction mailing service though, so if anyone is confused that the story has jumped some paces it make be because the e-mail server didn't actually update you guys on the progress so well... Thanks again though, you guys rock! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Finn could barely even believe it, he could only gape by what he saw. Betty riding on big thunder clouds, dragging magic out of the earth itself and laughing hysterically while she did it.

That was not all though, her body had changed. It looked like Betty had grown bigger in seize, her skin looked nearly ash gray and her long red hair was whirling in all directions like long tentacles in the wind, most of all though was her eyes which looked luminescent, a weird electrical blue.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Bubblegum demanded as she send forward the bubblegum guardians. "STAY AWAY FROM MY KINGDOM!"

"You!" Betty hissed. "How dare you keep me away from my Simon?!" she asked. "You just want him to stay pathetic to make yourself look good! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" she shouted sending a beam at bubblegum, which was only barely deflected by a gumball guardian shield.

"BETTY LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE CONFUSED!" Bubblegum shouted.

Finn swallowed. "What happened to her?" he asked. "That is not the same Betty whom first arrived here, she's compleately different."

"You said it." Jake nodded.

"It's the magic." Huntress wizard informed. "The more magic she absorbs the more she changes, if she absorbs enough there'll be nothing left of the original Betty Gross."

"Is that how it is with all wizards?" Finn asked turning to Huntress wizard.

"More or less." Huntress wizard replied. "It is one of the great questions among wizards. Do we control the magic or does the magic control us? Seems to me the more powerful we are the less there is left of our original self. We get consumed."

"Why do anyone even want to become a wizard when that is the case?" Finn asked.

Huntress Wizard shrugged. "Some of us are just made that way, others become wizards accidentally, but mostly people are just way to full of themselves and think they are the ones whom can handle it. People like her!" she pointed at Betty in front of herself. "She was arrogant, see what that brought her."

Finn closed his eyes. "Maybe thinking she could safe Simon when no one else could the last thousand years was a bit arrogant." he admitted.

"A bit?" Jake asked. "Dude, if there was an easy way to do it don't you think Marceline would have done it hundreds of years ago?"

Finn bit his lip then looked up at Betty as he pulled his sword. "We have to get to her." he said. "This is not in anyones best interest, not even hers."

Huntress Wizard glanced at Finn, then back up at Betty. "You don't stand a chance." she informed him.

"Hah! That's what they always say. And usually they are right, but I go for it anyway!" Finn stated and Huntress Wizard smirked.

"Cool." she said and stood ready. "Let's go then!" she stated and they all yelled as they charged into battle.

* * *

From the castle room where Simon slept did Marceline stand guard, she looked over the window and could clearly see where the battle was taking place not to far form the candy kingdom as it looked like a giant storm was brewing over there, complete with dark clouds and thunder bangs raining down. Marceline exhaled deeply then turned to Simon only to halt as she realized he was awake… He was just laying incredible still on his side with open eyes and tears streaming down his face, freezing on the midway and then fall down on the bed as small ice crystals.

"Simon!" Marceline gasped. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I don't know." Simon swallowed. "Something is wrong… Something is really wrong. And it feels like it's my fault." he admitted and he squinted his eyes. "Someoneis hurting so bad, and it's because of me! I know it's because of me. I... I need to stop it, i need to help but I don't." he hissed and then opened his eyes again as he swallowed. He shivered, but it didn't look like it was because of the cold, it looked like he was scared.

Questioning Marceline looked at him and Simon swallowed.

"You're going to think i'm mad." Simon breathed.

"A bit to late for that." Marceline admitted. "I already know you're kind of mad."

And Simon smiled amused but his smile faltered. "When I close my eyes… I see things." he whispered. "And I… I think some of it is real, but I don't know which one. I think, one time… There was another world, with a lot of people. Then suddenly, there was a big boom and a big flash, everything shook and then… Everything was gone. Everything had been destroyed, there was only the cold and snow."

Marceline looked at Simon then pulled a chair over to his bed and sat down closing her eyes trying to figure this out, Finn had said Simon prefered honesty, that he could tell when he was being lied to.  
And Bubblegum had said his mind was fraqule and could not handle to much information, still something had to be done and Marceline opened her eyes.

"It was the bomb." Marceline informed. "I remember it to, it was a special kind of bomb. Releasing this special toxic that destroyed human tissue, it only took such a short amount of time for the people who lived at that time to destroy everything. The few people whom didn't die at that area mutated, turned into these weird monsters, eventually though new life took over and rebuild over the ashes of that world, and here we are today."

"yes I see, that makes sense." Simon nodded a little sadly. "Life before that was different, I think I was happy at that time. There was... Someone. Someone important. But I hurt that person, really bad." then he glanced at Marceline. "I assume we survived because we are not human."

Marceline nodded. "You got it."

"A wasteland." Simon breathed laying on his back looking up. "I see it when I sleep." he admitted. "Other things to… people who scream, weird monsters and creatures some of them… Quite terrifying." he turned his head. "I hurt someone… Really bad. Not just one, more people. I hurt a lot of people… I didn't mean to."

"I know." Marceline assured and Simon looked up at her.

"Please just tell me if i'm getting to pathetic." Simon asked.

Marceline looked at Simon then smiled lightly. "Simon, I always just wanted to help you. But you never let me." she said. "Not before it was to late, I'm only happy I can help you now." she said. "I only wish that I.." and she halted as she turned away.

"Marceline?" Simon asked.

Sadly Marceline looked down, so many memories played through her mind.

That night, when she had caught Simon crying away from the campfire, saying he didn't want to change any further… But he did it anyway, to protect her. She remembered when he left her, he was frightened that day. Fear had shone from his very being, he knew he was turning into something. Something that wasn't him and he was beyond terrified of it, that's why he left.

She remembered when Betty had jumped through the time portal and declared she would fix the crown, by that announcement Simons eyes had widened in fear and he had asked them to stop Betty.. He hadn't wanted Betty to fix the crown, he wanted the alternative even though that meant… Death. She remembered Empress eyes and her words to her. _"If you really loved Simon, why would you ever let him degenerate to this pathetic state?"_

Why had she? She should have stopped it… Long ago. And Marceline closed her eyes fighting the tears.

Simon had been frightfully aware of what was happening to him, he had never wanted to loose his mind.  
Marceline thought she had been sad scared and alone when Simon left her, but now she realized what she had felt back then possible couldn't compare to the feelings Simon had gone through that same day… Feeling the same things. Sad, scared and utterly alone. Terrified of his own mind and the uncertain future.

And Marceline reached out a hand and took Simons blue one, holding the cold hand tightly.

Simon looked questionable at their hands then up at Marceline. "I hurt you. Didn't I?" he asked.

And Marceline sniffed, if she lied now Simon would be able to tell… He was not as thick as the Ice king, he could tell when people lied to him. "Yes." she then admitted. "You hurt me in ways I didn't know was possible."

Sadly Simon looked at her, he didn't speak, just let her sniff.

"Haha, that's how it is to care for someone apparently." Marceline chuckled in a hollow laughter.

Slowly Simon sat up in the bed, he sat there in front of Marceline and the two looked at each other, then Simon reached forward and pulled Marceline into a hug, allowing Marceline to cry into his shoulder.

And Marceline cried. "Do you remember me? Simon?" she asked. "The things we went through?"

"I'm sorry I really am, I don't." Simon admitted holding her. "But…. I… I feel like you're important. Like, I don't want anything to happen to you. Like that would be the worst thing I could ever imagine. Even worse than all the things I see when I close my eyes."

And Marceline smiled amused then closed her eyes. "Good enough." she breathed.

* * *

In spite all of their affords Betty was moving ever closer to the candy kingdom, gumball machines were being smashed, Finn and Jakes attacks were for naught and Bubblegum was running out of tricks.

"Oh no what do we do?!" Bubblegum cried. "My people! I can't!"

Finn hissed. "If only we could draw her in another direction!" he said. "If we could, settup a trap or something."

"FINN THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Huntress Wizard exclaimed.

Finn blinked. "It is?" he asked.

"Yes, we should lead her into a trap." Huntress Wizard said. "I know an area, it negates most magic. We should lead her there."

"Okay how?" Finn asked. "How do we get her there."

"We could try and lure her with magic." Bubblegum commented. "But if that place negates magic, then how would that even work?" she asked.

"Don't use magic, use the song of longing." Huntress wizard encouraged. "The Ice king, he played the song of longing. It was for her wasn't it?" she asked pointing up at Betty. "Let him play the song of longing at that place."

Finn looked at huntress wizard. "Well… I suppose it's worth a try." he admitted. "But how do we get him there?" he asked. "Betty is moving fast now!"

Bubblegum looked thoughtful then looked up. "Wizard Huntress, you know where this place is and you're fast. You go fetch Simon and Marceline, bring them to that place you talked about. We will try to keep Betty here for as long as we can."

Huntress Wizard nodded. "Got it!" she said. "I'll call some friends to, they might be able to help."

"What sort of friends?" Finn asked.

"Ice kings friends." Huntress wizard said.

"The Ice king has friends?" Finn asked

Huntress wizard looked at Finn. "The most sad and pathetic creatures in Ooo are wizards, the most sad and pathetic wizards often find solidarity with each other."

"So… You are going to call in a bunch of sad and pathetic wizards?" Finn asked and Huntress wizard nodded .

"Yes."

"Well okay, if you think it'll help." Finn blinked.


	11. Chapter 11

Simon hissed as he grabbed his head, he was sitting on a chair and could not even concentrate on keeping his own powers in check as he was gasping for air, almost as if he had run an entire marathon without a break.  
He was not doing good, not at all.

Concerned Marceline looked at him and then put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, it's going to be okay."

Simon hissed as he squinted his eyes. "It's like there's a million noises playing at ones in my head." he seethed. "And none of them make sense, urgh." he hissed.

Marceline swallowed, she remembered what Bubblegum had said, about the ice king having been alive for over a thousand years and how all those memories were to much to access at ones.

"Shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up!" Simon hissed as he pressed his hands against his ears and then his voice changed to become more gruff. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" he shouted as a wave of ice exploided from his body and put a layer over the entire room and he sat there gasping.

"Simon! Calm down!" Marceline asked as she moved to his front and grabbed his hands. "Remember what I told you, must not use your powers! Using your powers will be making you weaker and it'll be more difficult for us to help you, worst case scenario you could die! So come back to the room okay? Focus on my voice, look at me."

And Simon gasped as he sat there then looked up at Marceline. "I.. I'm sorry… I'm better now." he swallowed.

"Are you sure?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah." Simon nodded, Marceline nodded then glanced at the bedside table where a pair of glasses laid and she picked them up.

"You havn't even worn your glasses yet." Marceline commented.

"Oh? I need glasses?" Simon asked in a blink.

"Well, not anymore no. But I really like how they look on you." Marceline commented then sighed. "here." she put the glasses in Simons front pocket of the sweater. "Wear them when you feel like it."

Simon glanced down at the glasses in his pocket then up at Marceline. "Huh, that's pretty rare people stop using glasses isn't it?" he asked. "Usually that takes lazer eye surgery, but for ones I am actually pretty sure I never got one of those." he commented amused and amused Marceline shook her head.

Just then the door busted open and both Marceline and Simon turned to see four people standing there.

A purpleskinned lanky wizard, another wizard who wore mittens, someone who basically just looked like a leaf with legs and Huntress Wizard.

It was the purple skinned one who reacted first as he threw his arms up in the air and grinned. "ICE KING!" he shouted happily running straight for Simon and jumped into him embracing him deeply. "It's been way to long dude!" he grinned sitting back.

Confused Simon looked at the guy now sitting on him. "Oh… Hey." he blinked. "Erhh, you're.." he squinted his eyes.

"Oh I see you forgot all about me again that's okay." The purple skinned man grinned. "That happens all the time! Sure explains why you haven't called. It's me! Abracadaniel your best buddie!"

Simon blinked. "Abracadaniel?" he asked.

"What's up my man." The odd looking man with mittens greeted.

"And that's Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving!" Abracadaniel introduced the stranger. "Or just Life giving Magus for short, you remember him! Oh and that's leaf man he's a leaf." he pointed at the leaf.

"Hey." Leaf man raised a hand.

"Don't mind if you don't remember him, neither do I honestly." Abracadaniel admitted as he stood up. "But what matters is that we are all part of the same secret wizard society! Society of Guisuppe!" he grinned happily raising a hand in the air which showcased a golden ring with an emblem, and the two other as well raised their hands.

Simon blinked confused then Abracadaniel looked at him. "Ice king! Your ring!"

"Erh yeah about that." Simon swallowed.

And Abracadaniels face faltered, he looked absolutely heartbroken. "You lost the ring? You can't have! It's the symbol of our society!"

"Erh, well. You see." Simon fibbed. "Some junk happened and I erh.."

"Pst Simon." Marceline poked him on the shoulder and Simon looked over his shoulder to see Marceline, then she dropped a ring into his hand. "It was in the pocket of your wizards robe."

"My what? Never mind, thanks Marceline." Simon smiled thankfully as he put the ring on his finger and raised his hand with the others making the others cheer. "Marceline I got no idea what is going on." he whispered through the corner of his mouth.

Marceline smiled amused then looked up and met Huntress wizards gaze, she was the one who looked more serious and she stepped forward.

"Magic Woman is moving this way." Huntress Wizard informed. "This is no longer a safe place for the Ice King, I called re-inforsment to help move him while our comrades keep magic woman back. We got a plan, we shall transport Ice king to a place that negates magic. At that place he will play the song of longing to attract Magic woman, ones she is lured there her powers will have weakened and we can take her down."

"Hey wait hold on!" Marceline exclaimed. "You intend to use Simon as bait? You can't do that! Simon is in no condition for that sort of thing."

"Simon? What kind of nerd name is that?" Abracadaniel asked.

"You shut up!" Marceline seethed making Abracadaniel step back frightened.

"Marceline." Simon tried.

"No Simon!" Marceline demanded. "You always told me to keep myself safe, well now it's your turn!"

"What else would you suggest?" Huntress wizard asked. "He cannot stay here regardless, she will find him. Isn't it better she finds him at a place where her powers are weakened than here? Isn't it better that it'll be somewhere where we can be ready for her?"

Marceline opened her mouth to object, but then she closed it and her eyes squinted.

"What does that lady want with me anyway?" Simon asked. "What did I do to her?"

"Maybe she's a crazy jealous x-girlfriend?" Life giving magus suggested. "Chicks are crazy about you, you have chicks over like all the time! You are a ladies man after-all."

"I am?" Simon asked confused only to get a _*whack*_ over the head by Marceline. "HEY!" he exclaimed.

"Just don't get any ideas." Marceline muttered.

"Urgh, this would be so much easier if I knew what I had done." Simon hissed holding his head the place where Marceline had hit him. "You're acting like i'm some sort of pervert."

And Marceline bit her lip then smiled amused as she shook her head.

"Let's go." Huntress Wizard asked. "We need to hurrie before Magic Woman finds our trail."

"Just a moment!" Marceline exclaimed as she stood up. "Come this way!" she asked as she flew through the down and down the hallway the rest following her on foot.

"Dude what are you wearing?" Life giving Magus asked looking at Simon.

"Huh?" Simon asked.

"No offense, but you look like a total nerd." Abracadaniel pointed out. "Where's your wizard gear?"

"Oh." Simon looked down at himself, he was actually just wearing very ordinary brown pants, green sweater and shoes, nothing out of the ordinary there.

"Is that glasses?" Abracadaniel asked pointing at Simons front pocket. "Lame!"

"They are not lame, they are cool." Simon responded in a slight pout.

"Well, you are the king of cool after-all, you're the Ice king, so I guess you know best." Abracadaniel grinned as they finally reached their destination bubblegums lab.

Marceline had headed for the grown standing on the table and picked it up, then carefully put it down in a square case and sealed the case with a lid, the case also had a rem so it could be carried like a sports back and Marceline did exactly that. "Okay now we can go." she said.

Huntress Wizard glanced at it and then up at Marceline. "Am I right to assume that the Ice King is connected to the ground and taking him to far away from it his power will drain, so that's why we must bring it with us?"

"That's exactly it." Marceline nodded.

"Woah that crown looked all kinds of messed up." Abracadaniel had to admit. "There were cracks all over it, so that's why you're not wearing it. That sucks! I'm so sorry Ice King."

"I'm not." Simon replied. "Don't ask me why i'm not sorry because I don't know, I just know i'm not."

"Njah must be nice." Life giving Magus commented looking at his own mitten wearing hands. "Being able to turn off your own powers ones in a while."

"Yeah." Leaf man replied and they all turned to him. "I'm a leaf!" he grinned.

"Yes erhm, I suppose we should be leaving." Simon commented.

"Wohoo look at us! The guisuppe society back again to do some really cool magic!"

Marceline blinked. "Weren't all wizards in wizard sucked out of magic?" she asked.

Abracadaniel pouted. "We are actually not very powerful wizards at all, magic woman she…. She just moved right over us not even bothering. It's so embarrassing."

"Wait… Your magic was so pathetic she wouldn't even take it?" Marceline asked.

"NO!" Abracadaniel exclaimed. "Yes." he then admitted.

"Huntess Wizard, what good will these guys do?" Marceline asked slightly annoyed.

"It's what I could get on a short notice." Huntress Wizard replied in a snort. "So are you coming or what?" she asked heading outside and soon the others following realizing they didn't really have a choice.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN; Hey guys! I just want to say Thanks a ton for the reviews! I read ALL of them and they really encourage me to finish the story, they are the best motivation in the world!_

 _We are close to the end now though, so I hope i'll manage to actually finish it very soonis in the upcoming days. All though some may have noticed, the E-mail alert on was broken for a while, so if you didn't recieve any update alerts before right now and only read from the chapter you got an alert from... You missed some. So well, there's more materal to go back and read._

 _Mostly very sappy emotional stuff with Marceline and Betty thinking back at their own version of Simon hehe. I will say what I really appreciate about Adventure time is that it is both very humourus but also has so much heart, so yeah. My story here is obviously more sappy than the actual show, but I hope you can forgive me. Simon is everybodies little darling and we just want him to be happy yes we do!_

* * *

It was a snap decision to borrow Lady Rhanicorn for a ride as obviously that would by far be the fastest way to get to the assigned destination, fortunately for Marceline the entire sky was blocked out by extremely dark clouds so not one beam of sunlight could get through.  
Marceline sat in the front keeping a sharp lookout, right behind her was Simon, then the three wizards from the secret Guisuppe society whom all seemed to think this was some fun joyright and cheered that they were going to be heroes and at last Huntress Wizard keeping a lookout from the rear.

As they flew over the land did Simon keep making circle motions over his tendrills with his fingers as he groaned, Marceline looked over her shoulder. "Your head still bothering you?" she asked.

"To a degree, but right now I am just trying to figure all this out." Simon admitted. "My name is Simon but I am also the Ice King. What ever that means. Those three guys behind me all seem to know me and… We are friends I guess? And part of some secret wizard society. So I guess i'm a wizard. huh, I guess that explain the Ice. Sort of." Simon commented. "Does that sound right to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, you actually got it pretty good." Marceline nodded. "What else you got?" she asked.

"Well…" Simon mused. "The two of us are friends obviously, and apparently we've been friends for a very long time. Princess Bubblegum knows who I am, but she doesn't like me very much, so we are not friends. Finn and Jake, that one is kind of odd. It's like they both know me and don't know me, but I think we are friends in a weird kind of way and Huntress wizard." he looked over his shoulder. "She's more of an acquaintance than a friend I think."

Simon counted his fingers as he looked rather thoughtful.

"Still got a lot of questions huh?" Marceline asked.

"You can say that again." Simon nodded then looked at the metal box strapped over Marcelines shoulder. "What's with that crown? It's mine isn't it?"

At that Marceline suddenly got itchy as she grabbed the box and pushed it in front of herself and out of Simons reach.

Simon frowned then looked up. "You said yourself I can't be to far away from it."

"Simon, just don't ask! Please!" Marceline asked.

Simon frowned annoyed. "Marceline, if that crown is my life support don't you think I should know about it?" he asked.

Marceline swallowed. "The crown is the reason your head is all messed up, it's the reason you don't remember anything. So don't touch it!" she demanded in a sharp voice. "Whenever you touch it you get weird and I hate it!"

Astounded Simon blinked. "Marceline.." he breathed.

"I'm… Sorry." Marceline swallowed turning away so her back was to Simon.

Suddenly Lady Rhanicorn let out a big shout and wide-eyed they all had to look in front of them as a great big thunder cloud got in their way and Lady made a certain swing downwards making them all scream. "WOAAAAAH!"

Then thunder bangs came and Lady had to turn left and right, up and down to avoid all the lightning as her passgers could only hold on for their dear leaf. One though was not to lucky as Leaf man suddenly rose up in the air. "No.. NO HELP!" he shouted.

Just as Abracadaniel reached out and grabbed Leaf mans hand. "I got you!" he exclaimed.

And leaf man cried as he held on, Abracadaniels other hand though was slipping and Now Simon had to reach out to grab Abracadaniel. "CAREFUL! YOU'RE SLIPPING!"

"SIMON!" Marcline exclaimed.

Leaf man swallowed. "Let me go." he said. "I'll only slow you down anyway, all I can do is making leafs appear. You don't need me."

"Leaf man." Abracadaniel swallowed tears appearing in his eyes. "You…"

"Dude i'll be fine, i'm literately a leaf. I'll just gently float to the ground." Leaf man pointed out and AbracaDaniel blinked.

"Oh." he realized and let go, immediately there after Leaf man was taken by the wind and flew backwards.

"WEEEEE!" he shouted as the wind brought him in a full loop in the air. "I'M A LEAAAAF! WIZARDS RUUUULESSSS.…" and he was gone.

Simon and Marceline blinked as they looked after the dissapearing Leaf man.

"Your sacrifice will be remembered." Abracadaniel whispered and just then a big thunder clap stroke right in front of Lady and she dug again this time speaking in her tounge.

"She says she'll have to land, it's not safe to fly any longer in this weather." Marceline informed and the rest nodded as Lady dived downwards and finally landed on the vet ground allowing the rest to jump off.

"Thank you Lady." Marcline smiled patting the Rhanicorn.

"We should get going." Huntress wizard stated. "Come on!" and now they all ran together through the heavy rain.

Abracadaniel though was sobbing. "Leaf man." he swallowed.

"There there." Simon padded his shoulder. "He said he would be fine right? You'll see him again ones all this is over."

"I just… I never appreciated him at all. He was just kind of there and I didn't." Abracadaniel sniffed.

"He will be remembered." Life giving Magus nodded solmenly.

Simon decided not to comment any further…. These were his friends huh? The friends he actually spend time with.  
Well… erhm. They… They seemed nice.

"So wizards huh?" Simon asked instead.

"Well duh, same as you." Abracadaniel pouted out.

"Ah, yeah. Of course. Hehe… ehh." Simon looked away.

"Ice King." Life giving Magus looked at him. "Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself at all."

"I don't feel like myself." Simon admitted. "And I don't even know what's wrong."

"Heh, that's just wednesday for you isn't it?" Abracadaniel asked. "Hey it's cool Ice King. I'm your friend you know, if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask." he informed.

"Thanks man." Simon smiled a little amused. "We really hang out a lot?" he asked.

"All the time!" Abracadaniel stated. "Well… When you don't forget, you do have a thing about forgetting our arrangements. But that's okay, you're always happy to see me anyway. You're the nicest person I know! You treat me so nice when I come, you ask me to play with you and we can check out spells together. No one else treat me that nice! Sure you get angry when I get in your way but who wouldn't? I do get in the way a lot."

"Oh." Simon blinked. "I see. What about you?" he looked at Life giving magus.

"It hurts a bit when you invite me only because you want to use my powers." Life giving Magus admitted. "You know I don't like using my powers unless I have to! And you tricked me to do it! More than ones! But… Who else would ever invite me over than you?" he asked. "This one time you even made me dinner, it was really nice. I enjoyed myself a lot that day. And we all get to go to meetings together, I always look forward to the next one. You greet me on the street and call me by my name, you're cool dude."

Those worse though didn't make Simon feel to great, it sounded like he was using these two people for his own means. Sure they were not to intelligent but they seemed to mean so well! Simon could only feel bad. Then he looked up. "Hey guys, I know you are here to help me. And I just want to tell you, that really means a lot to me. That you are here really shows that you are true friends, I am very lucky that you would consider me any friend at all. You guys are great."

And suddenly the two gaped, their eyes widened and then suddenly smiles were plastered on both their faces, Abracadaniel even seemed to be all tears.

"When all this is over, let's have dinner at my place okay? And lets invite Leaf man to." Simon suggested and they both nodded with big wide grins. And Simon exhaled as he turned back to concentrate on his running, he would have to use this dinner to find out how he could help these people, if only to make a little bit up for the things he had an itching feeling he might have done….

Then suddenly the front troop stopped.

"Marceline, what?" Simon asked and his eyes widened as in front of them was a great timber wolf, snarling with salvia dripping from its mouth.

Huntress Wizards eyes narrowed as she pulled her bow and arrow, ready to take aim and Marceline took a fighting stands.

"Wait." Life giving Magus asked as he stepped in front of them. "You don't have time for this, you should get Ice King to the assigned spot, let me handle this."

Huntress Wizard looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Life giving Magus nodded. "My powers are connected to my emotions, usually I feel very sad. Like everything is hopeless, all I can create then are sad pathetic objects whom hates life. But right now this moment, I actually feel kind of great about myself." he admitted. "Ice King, at our dinner. Would you make that lemon custard I like? It's so tasty."

"Of course." Simon said astounded.

And Life giving Magus smiled as he pulled off his mittens and then sat down on the ground and touched the ground and in the next moment a grand big golem rose from the earth roaring at the timber wolf.

"WOAH!" They all exclaimed.

"Wait are you waiting for?" Life giving magus asked. "GO!"

And the rest nodded as they ran.

Abracadaniel sniffed. "First Leaf man, and now… Life giving Magus!"

"Abracadaniel, they are going to be fine!" Simon assured then grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to a higher speed.

"How long do we have left?" Marceline asked as she floated slightly above the rest.

"Almost there!" Huntress Wizard assured and then she pointed up. "THERE!" she shouted pointing at what looked like a great forest and they all ran for it, however as the reached it they had to stop as the entire fortress entrance seemed to be covered with thick bushes and barbs.

"Oh god, this is going to take forever to get through!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Pff, is that all?" Abracadaniel asked as he stepped forward. "I can handle this!" he grinned then blinked. "I can't believe I just said that." he admitted but then aimed a rainbow beam at the thorns and suddenly they turned into harmless butterflies that flew up and away as well as more harmless pieces of grass and lily flowers that fell down.

"Heh, and you said your powers were pathetic?" Simon asked. "Dude, that's pretty cool."

And Abracadaniel looked up. "You really think so?" he asked. "I mean, I am no good at wizard battles and I can't really build anything amazing or.."

"Do we need anyone to build something big right now?" Simon asked. "The person we need is you isn't it?" he asked and Abracadaniel gasped and then beamed as his rainbow beam grew and transformed even more of the unwelcome terrain, it was almost like he made sunshine and lilies appear and then finally a pathway was open and Abracadaniel fell to the ground.

"ABRACADANIEL!" Simon exclaimed as he fell to his knees beside him and the two others came running.

"Are you okay dude?" Marcline asked.

Weakly Abracadaniel nodded. "I never used so much magic at ones before." he admitted. "It just… felt pretty good right there. I just need to rest."

"Well, we are almost there. Help me get him up." Simon asked as he pulled one of Abracadaniels arms over his shoulder. Immediately Marceline went to the other side and took the other arm lifting him up and finally they stood up, now though Marceline was smiling.

"What?" Simon asked.

"This… this is just so much like you Simon." Marceline smiled. "The way you spoke to them and encouraged them, you made them feel pretty good about themselves. That's just so you!"

"Oh." Simon blinked. "I… Didn't realize that was what I was doing to be honest. It was just, the right thing to do you know."

And Marceline smiled warmly. "Yeah." she said before together they made their way into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

Together Marceline, Simon, Abracadaniel and Huntress wizard entered the words, as soon as they did Simon began to stumble under the weight of Abracadaniel. "Oh sorry I just… Feel a little weak all of a sudden." Simon admitted.

"Me to." Abracadaniel nodded.

"Me as well, we are nearing the spot that negates magic." Huntress Wizard informed. "So neither of us will be able to use powers for a while."

Concerned Marceline looked at Simon. "Will you guys be okay?" she asked. "You know… Magic is kind of the thing keeping Simon alive."

"It'll be fine, just move him out as soon as magic woman arrives." Huntress wizard said. "There'll be no ill effects as long as we don't stay to long, the moment Ice King passes the forest border all the magic will return." she said as a glowing circle came into view and Huntress wizard pointed. "There! That's where we must lure Magic woman. If we can get her into that circle her magic will be negated."

And Marceline nodded as she and Simon put Abracadaniel down, Simon as well sat down as he gasped deeply for air.

Huntress wizard nodded as she walked to Simon reaching him a flute. "It's up to you now." she said.

Simon glanced at the flute then up at huntress wizard. "I don't know how to play a flute." he fully admitted.

Marceline smiled amused then summoned a guitar and handed it to Simon. "This is what you need I think." she said.

Simon swallowed as he accepted then looked up. "Urhm… I'm not sure what to do. Or how it's supposed to help." he said.

"The tune of longing, you played it ones before. I felt it." Huntress wizard informed.

"I… I did?" Simon asked. "You mean when I played with Marceline? But I… I just played whatever came to mind. I just… Felt things you know, I don't even know what things."

"You felt longing." Huntress Wizard said. "Didn't you?"

"Well I…. I felt a lot of things." Simon said. "Confusion…. Sadness… Fear….. And there's so much of it that I don't even."

At that Marceline sat down in front of Simon, she looked him in the eyes and slowly their eyes met then Marceline reached out her hands and held Simons face. "Listen to me." she asked then she took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes then looked at him again in a sad smile. "Well, erhm, you see back in time you were…. You were." she halted.

Questioning Simon looked at her, it was clear he was listening intensely wanting to her hear explanation and Marceline exhaled deeply then she glanced up again suddenly getting an idea.

"Listen, a long long time ago. Long before the land of Ooo even existed, long before candy kingdoms and magic dogs and all of that, even before the world ended. That long ago, there was a young pirate. This young pirate was a very good and kind pirate, he was young and enthusiastic, the one thing he loved more than anything else was to search out and find treasures. Then one day, he found the greatest of treasure of all. A beautiful young woman with red hair and a kind heart, immediately the young pirate fell deeply in love with this woman and her with him. She was a princess, she was his princess." she said and Simons eyes widened.

"A… Princess?" Simon questioned.

"yes." Marceline nodded. "The princess and the pirates they loved each other very much, they wanted to be together forever, to start a life together and a family. But then suddenly one day tragedy happened, the young pirate as always had been searching for treasures. But this time the treasure he found was cursed, and the treasure cursed him and turned him into a big and ferocious beast! When the princess saw the beast she didn't recognize it as her beloved pirate so she ran away in terror. She ran for a very long time and very far, calling her beloveds name but he didn't respond, how could he when he was the very beast she was running from? Then at last when the princess couldn't run anymore and had time to calm down she soon realized her mistake, she put two an two together and realized that the beast was her beloved pirate! So she ran back, she ran back as fast as she could but as she had run back the beast was gone, nowhere to be found."

Simon swallowed. "Where did he go?" he asked.

"Somewhere far away." Marceline said. "You see, though the young pirate had become a beast he still had his kind heart. He thought himself dangerous to the princess and thought it better to hide away from her, yet… The princess remained in his heart and he would start to look for her, wishing to see her just one last time! But as he looked she was gone! The pirate turned beast, he kept looking! Looking everywhere! And as he looked the world around him changed, people lived and died, new cities were build and the world changed. Over time the beast forget the face of his princess, he forgot what her voice sounded like he even forgot her name. But he never forgot the feeling of her, and so he kept looking. For decades… Centuries… a thousand years, he was all alone looking, with no answer and not one word of comfort or reassurance. but he never stopped… Not for a single day."

Simon swallowed, his eyes had turned wet. Didn't like he had even noticed it though, that is until a tear fell down his cheek and Simons eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry!" he exclaimed wiping away the tear with his sleeve he swallowed. "How… How does it end?" he asked.

"I don't know yet." Marceline admitted then took Simons hand and gently guided them towards the guitar, arranging his fingers for him. "But… I would like to find out. I hope the story has a happy ending, the middle is so awfully sad."

Simon closed his eyes as he nodded, now tears finally falling down his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away, instead he calmly started to play.  
No words, no song… Just the strings, playing a very sadly and lonesome melody.  
"Ice king." Abracadaniel gasped. "That's rad, I had no idea you could even play like that!"

"He's doing it… The song of longing." Huntress Wizard commented and looked up towards the sky. "Let us pray it works."

* * *

And not to far away Betty hissed as she was sending magic beams at that annoying boy and his dog who kept attacking her! That scummy princess bubblegum whom would keep her from her goal! Her Simon! How dared they?! HOW DARED THEY! SHE….. Suddenly Betty halted, she wide-eyed looked up as suddenly a strange melody entered her heart and she gasped, her heart twisting and her throat going into a knot.

"Betty?" Finn asked from the ground.

And suddenly, a tear fell from Bettys eye. She didn't know how, she just knew that she knew. "Simon…" she breathed and then she flew away completely forgetting the battle she had just been apart of merely leaving.

"HEY!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "What the glob?"

"Maybe they managed! Simon could be playing the tune of longing. Come on we have to follow her!" Finn exclaimed as he jumped on jake and just managed to grab Bubblegum to pull her up behind him and they all hurried after Betty.

Betty didn't even notice the people in her heels she was just flying in a straight line, her heart beating loudly and a sudden urge filling her entire body. She knew she had to be somewhere, she just had to! "Simon!" she exclaimed. "Simon where are you? Simon!"

* * *

Simon himself didn't even seem to be present at the moment, he was just playing that song completely unaware of his own surroundings.  
The song was very simple, but also pure and in a way it was hard to listen to, on the same time it was impossible not to.

Both Abracadaniel, Marceline and Huntress wizard were listening in awe, moved by the simple melody and the pure raw emotion in it.

Then suddenly it crashed through the tree tops and down fell a certain red haired woman landing right in front of Simon.

With a shock did Simon stop and wide-eyed looked up.

For a moment Betty stood there, wide-eyed looking at Simon and wide-eyed Simon looked back at her with open mouth, they both seemed to be stunned into position, frozen. Simon gaped as he looked at her. "You…" he gasped. "You… You are. URGH!" he hissed as he crumbled together grabbing his head, hissing in pain.

And Betty gasped as she tried to run forward but stumbled then suddenly realized she was in the middle of a glowing circle. "What in the?" Betty asked.

"WE GOT HER NOOOOW!" Finn yelled as him, Jake and Princess Bubblegum came charging through the bushes and ambushed Betty pinning her to the ground.

"URGH! What are you meat heads doing?!" Betty seethed.

"Not so tough now are you magic woman?" Finn asked. "This circle here you are in, no magic! HAHA TAKE THAT!" he grinned.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Betty exclaimed but then her attention got taken by the blue man in front of her whom fell to the ground hissing and he held his head.

"SIMON!" Marceline shouted as she ran to him grabbing his shoulder making Bettys eyes widen. "Are you okay?" Marceline asked.

"My… My head." Simon hissed leaning upon Marceline for support. "I can't… It's to much… I just." and he fell over her making Marceline grab Simon allowing him to lay over her shoulder.

Bettys mouth fell open as she looked at them, Simon laying over Marceline and Marceline holding him in a protective manner. "No." Betty breathed. "How dare you?! How dare you touch my Simon!" she asked.

And Marceline turned to Betty. "What?" she asked.

"YOU TRAMP!" Betty seethed her eyes starting to glow as the earth under her started to shake.

"Erh Huntress Wizard. What's happening?" Finn asked. "She shouldn't be able to do magic inside of the circle right?" he asked.

Huntress Wizards eyes widened. "Oh no.." she said. "IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" she shouted.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SIMON!" Betty screamed as a big boom sounded sending everyone each their way and the circle smashed as Betty levitated in the air her read hair floating like tentacles her eyes shining with white light her entire body emitting this energy.

Everyone groaned as they had fallen each their direction but Betty only had eye for one.

"You!" she hissed as she pointed at Marceline. "You tramp! I'm going to kill you!"

"Lady!" Marceline exclaimed as she sat up. "If you think i'm going to go down easy you're wrong! If pounding you is whatnit is going to take to get some sense into you then fine!" she said as she stood up. "Come at me sister!" she invited.

And Betty screeched as she attacked Marceline.

* * *

Simon groaned as he was laying on the ground his head turning back and forth. "Pirate.." he muttered. "Princess… His princess… The princess… PRINCESS!" he exclaimed as he wide-eyed sat up then suddenly saw quite a sight, two women fighting a furious battle right in front of him and his eyes widened. "No… Please god no!" he asked as he stumbled up on his legs. "Sto-stop! Stop it! Please don't! NO!" he shouted trying to walk forward but stumbled.

"ICE KING!" Abracadaniel shouted as he managed to grab him. "Stop it! Those two are far out of our league! And you can't even use magic right now. You're crown is all kind of broken, remember what Marceline said. If you use your powers you'll be putting yourself in danger!"

"You don't understand!" Simon exclaimed as he tried to get himself away from Abracadaniel. "This cannot be happening! I have to stop them! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" he cried, tears falling down his eyes. "STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!" he cried and fell to his knees. "Urgh!"

Just then Finn and Jake jumped in to taking Marcelines side, but Betty deflected all of them, she threw Finn aside and trapped Jake inside of a bubble then she turned to Marceline and smacked her towards a tree so Marceline fell together.

Betty smiled a mad grin as she floated over Marceline, in her hands a ball of energy was forming. "Now." she grinned. "You wont be able to escape this attack!"

Marceline seethed definitely, Simon though was in a panic. "No." he gasped as he got himself back up on his legs.

"GOODBYE FOREVER YOU TRAMP!" Betty howled in laughter sending the ball of energy straight for Marceline and Simon screamed.

"NOOOO!" As he ran and jumped without even thinking, a big BOOM sounded and then a flash and Betty grinned but then as the dust vanished her smile faltered for Marceline had not been hit.

A Big wall of ice had deflected the magic and behind the wall standing above Marceline was a certain blue skinned man gasping deeply for air.

"SIMON!" Marceline exclaimed.

"Simon." Betty gasped wide-eyed and Simon let down the wall again allowing Betty clear view of him as he he starred defiantly at her.

"Don't you _ever_." Simon hissed. "Touch Marcy!"

And Marceline gasped. "Simon! You.." she swallowed.

Betty seethed. "Simon, move out of the way!" she demanded. "You're confused! Let me finish her for you, let me help you!"

"BETTY CUT IT OUT!" Simon shouted loudly and Bettys eyes widened as well did Marceline and everyone else. "MARCELINE IS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME FOR PETES SAKE! SHE'S MY LITTLE GIRL! Have you gone insane?!" he asked.

Marceline gasped as she smacked her hands towards her mouth and Betty as well could only look wide-eyed at him.

"You…" Marceline gasped. "You remember me?" she asked.

"You just said my name." Betty barely even whispered.

Simon sighed deeply shaking his head. Then he reached for his pocket and pulled out a pair of familiar purple glasses putting them on his nose then he glanced up. "Betty, you have to stop this." he said. "This is wrong."

"But… Simon. I can do this, I can safe you!" Betty exclaimed. "Trust me, I can do it, it'll be wonderful! Just think of it. We can be together again."

"If this is what is needed for us to be together, I rather not." Simon stated firmly and Betty gasped, pressing her hands towards her mouth.

"How can you say that, Simon!" she asked. "It's the crown isn't it? i'll free you from its control. I can do it!"

"Even if you can free me from the control of the crown, I still wouldn't be the Simon you knew." Simon replied back. "Betty, i'm a thousand years old. For around a hundred years I walked around the wasteland, the remains of the world itself. I found Marceline, we survived on nothing, but we did what we had to do to survive. Eventually the world changed again, everything did. I lived through it all, saw it all, saw things I couldn't ever have possible imagined. I wish I could be the Simon you remember, but I can't." he said. "And you're not the Betty I remember either!" he stated. "When I was the Ice King, I actually still remembered you, I never stopped looking for you, then when you were finally there in front of me I didn't recognize you and you know why?" he asked. "Because you were much to different, just look at this. The Betty I knew wouldn't do this! She would never hurt people like this just for her own selfish goals! The Betty I knew WASN'T CRAZY!"

Gaping Betty looked at Simon, then she swallowed as a tear fell down her face, then the world around her began to crumble and she fell to her knees as she started to cry in big hysterics. Everything shaking and grumbling, trees were falling down around Betty as she sat there on the ground, in front of her did a big divide open up as the earth itself shook.

"BETTY!" Simon yelled as he reached for her, about to take a step.

"SIMON NO!" Marceline shouted grabbing his arm as she pulled him back, wide-eyed Simon turned to her. "I just found you again! Please don't go!" She cried.

"Marcy." Simon breathed then he swallowed. "I'm sorry Marcy, Betty is still very important to me, I still love her." he admitted then took off his glasses and put them in Marcelines hands. "Take care of those for me, i'll need them back in a moment." he asked as he turned around and ran into the crumbling place now obscured by falling trees and stones flying everywhere.

"Simon…" Marceline swallowed as she tried to stand up, but now it was her who fell over and couldn't walk. Then she yelled. "SIMOOOOOOOOOON!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jake had to cover both Finn and Princess Bubblegum with his body from all the falling trees and rocks, then he eyed Marcaline and just managed to stretch out a hand to pick her up and drag her into the little cluster.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Marceline exclaimed as she struggled trying to get away from them all. "SIMON! SIMOOOOON!"

"Marceline!" Bubblegum exclaimed as she grabbed Marceline and held her close. "You can't do anything, Betty has lost complete control of all the magic she absorbed, it's dangerous to move around out there!"

"But Simon!" Marceline cried looking up. "He's not strong enough! he can't use his magic! Don't you understand?!" she asked.

And Bubblegum looked at Marceline, then she grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug holding her close. "If anyone can talk Betty down it's Simon." she said holding her. "You have to have faith in him now okay? You always told me how incredible he is, and how you believe in him. That's what you need to do now isn't it?" she asked

And Marceline sniffed and then she cried as she grabbed Bubblegum and cried into her shoulder. "He was right there in front of me, he knew who I was, he remembered!" she cried then looked at the glasses in her hands and her eyes widened. "He… he said he would need them back, he intends to make it and come back." she realized. "Oh thank god, please Simon! Be careful!" she asked.

* * *

And Simon hissed as he covered his face with his arms, trying to get through the massive storm. "Betty.." he tried to call. "BETTYYYYYY!"

And a scream of pain sounded. "BETTY!" Simon exclaimed turning to the left, but then had to send an icebeam to throw away a tree coming in his direction. "BETTY STAY WHERE YOU ARE I'M COMING FOR YOU!" he shouted. "BETTY!"

"NOOO!" Bettys scream sounded. "Stay away from me! I can't control this! ARGHH! It's to much!"

"It's okay Betty just focus your mind! See if you can find some thought or memory to focus on, maybe a song?" Simon suggested as he held up his arms to shield himself from the wind and then finally he saw it, the silhouette of a woman sitting on her knees, the wind and rocks swirling around her in a tornado. "BETTY!" Simon shouted trying to run for her but suddenly a big rock came up of the ground separating him from her.

"GO AWAY!" Betty demanded. "I'm not worth it anymore! You're right to hate me! I left you, I let you become that thing, I tried to hurt your friends! The people whom were there for you when it should have been me! I should have been there for you, but when you needed me I wasn't even there! Everything i've done is wroooong!" she cried loudly.

"Betty I don't hate you!" Simon exclaimed. "I could never hate you in a million years, I love you way to much!"

"LIAR!" Betty exclaimed as thunder came down and she sniffed. "I've gone mad. HAHAHAHA! I'M COMPLEATELY CRAZY JUST LIKE YOU SAID!" she shouted and the earth rose carrying Betty up with her.

"BETTY NO!" Simon shouted as he fired Ice building a ramp allowing himself to get up to her level. "BETTY! LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted. "I spend a thousand years looking for you! Even when I forgot your name, even when I forgot my own name and everything else I never stopped looking for you! It will take a lot more than this to keep me away from you now!" he stated. "Please Betty! Let me help you!" he asked reaching a hand for her. "I beg of you, don't make the same mistake I did! Not letting the people who love you help you!" he asked reaching his hand for her, stretching as far as he could.

Betty tensed as she stepped away shaking her head. "The only thing I can do is to hurt you, that's always what happens."

"No Betty, you saved me." Simon said reaching for her. "The Ice king could have become cruel, he could have become vicious and vengeful but he never did. Because in the back of his mind, he was always reminded of some certain princess and he knew he had to be at his best behavior so he could be ready for her. Come on, please." Simon asked. "I wont be able to stand it if you get hurt, that would hurt more than anything else. I need you Betty, I always needed you."

And Betty gasped then finally she reached for Simons hand and then allowed him to pull her into his embrace.

"SIMOOOOON!" Betty cried in his embrace. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I'm soooorry!" she cried loudly and Simon held her tight.

And Simon sniffed holding her tight. "It's okay." he sniffed. "Oh god look at us Betty, what have become of us?" he asked. "I drew you mad! I drew you just as mad as me, i'm so sorry! That's never what I wanted, never ever."

And Betty sniffed grabbing him. "All this magic, I can't hold it in any longer. It's coming out." she swallowed as her eyes began to glow. "ALL OF IT AT ONES IT'S SO MUCH!"

"It's going to be okay!" Simon exclaimed grabbing her shoulders. "I'm here alright. We'll make it work together! We are both going to get out of here just fine! So just hold on!"

And Betty looked up. "I…" she swallowed. "I can't! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." Simon said as he pulled her in and held her tight. "I got you."

* * *

Wide-eyed Marceline, Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum could only look at the storm. Bubblegum had never stopped holding Marceline and Marceline was just praying. "Please Simon." she asked. "Don't do something stupid though that is just like you."

And then suddenly a huge BOOM! sounded, like a giant explosion sending trees and rocks flying, only because of Jakes protection was the little party not hurt and then finally it all laid down.

Wide-eyed Marceline looked up. "SIMON!" she screamed and halted, for not to long from them stood what looked like a giant ice sphere, though in the centre inside of the ice sphere was a blue skinned man tightly holding a red haired woman, protected from the great explosion, the two had their eyes closed as they held each other tightly and then slowly the Ice sphere melted, allowing view of the two whom didn't let go of each other.

"SIMON!" Marceline shouted as she finally let go of Bubblegum and ran towards them and Simon looked up.

"Marcy!" he smiled gladly.

Betty though looked uncomfortable and turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Here you old fool!" Marceline smirked amused offering Simon his glasses and Simon lightened up.

"My glasses!" He beamed happily accepting them and put them back in their rightful place. "Thank you Marcy!" he said embracing her as Betty looked away trying to move herself away from the situation.  
She didn't get to long though before Simon grabbed Bettys hand and pulled her back. "Betty! There's someone here I want you to meet." he said. "This here is Marceline, she kept me company while the world was a wasteland. She was a life safer!"

Marceline blushed. "Actually Simon is the one who saved me, I was just five years old when he picked me up. He looked over me." she smiled amused. "And he told so much about you! How brilliant you are and how funny! And how nice you are!"

Bettys eyes widened then her eyes squinted them together as she sniffed.

Simon however held Bettys hand, then he took Marcelines and then her brought them together making the two womens hand touch as he held them. "You two." he said. "You are the most important people in my life! I love both of you so very much, I could never ever actually choose." he said looking from one to the other, his look being very clear. Please don't fight anymore! He looked ready to beg.

Marceline looked at how her hand was held against Bettys, then she opened her palm and took Bettys hand holding it tight. "We both just want to help Simon, I think it's time we just work together on that."

And Betty gasped but then finally returned the firm grip. "Yeah erh, thank you for watching over him while I was gone. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"hey no probs, you're here now." Marceline smiled and Simon smiled warmly as he finally let go of their hands now they held each others hands on their own and the rest came running.

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum. And Also Abracadaniel and Huntress Wizard whom had protected themselves elsewhere.

Then suddenly Simon halted, he groaned the white turned out of his eyes and he fell right down on the ground. "SIMON!" Both Betty and Marceline screamed as they jumped to him.

"What happened?!" Betty asked. "Simon are you okay?!" he asked.

"OH GLOB!" Marceline exclaimed. "He shouldn't have been using his powers like that!" she exclaimed as she jumped to the metal case with the crown in it and opened it up, pulling up the golden crown.. It looked horrendous. It was cracked all the way through and the cracks had spread like a spiderweb, sparks where flying everywhere. the gems where rapidly changing colour between red and gray.

Betty's eyes widened. "The crown?!" she asked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!"

"This is what we tried to tell you!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "The crown is broke, you're the one who messed with it before, you must know how to fix it!"

Bettys eyes widened. "Oh god that's why Simon regained his sanity! The crown broke just like last time! But that also means… SIMON!" she screamed looking down at the groaning man whom now looked incredible weak and gaunt. "Oh god no Simon!" she exclaimed grabbing his hands. "Sweety, hold on okay?" she asked. "I… I'll think of something I."

"We have to fix the crown!" Marceline stated as she rushed to them with the crown reaching it towards Betty. "Do something! Hurry it's breaking apart!"

"I… But I." Betty swallowed. "I tried to re-write the wish magic before but it didn't work! I thought if I reset it I could manipulate it but nothing happened!" she said.

"Wait, the crown broke when it was unable to fullfill Simons original wish right?" Finn asked. "What if you just fulfill it?"

And they all blinked.

"You really are brilliant." Huntress wizard commented astounded. "Wow."

"Having second thoughts lady?" Jake asked in a saying manner. "Just saying, there's no way Finn will stay single forever so you better strike while you can."

"Not now Jake!" Finn demanded. "Will it work though?" heasked. "If his original wish is granted, will it fix the crown."

"Well in theory... Yes." Bubblegum admitted.

"But…" Betty asked. "What was his original wish?" she asked.

"Wait you don't know?" Marceline asked. "Seriously?"

"Princess…" Simon groaned reaching a weak hand for her and Betty gasped.

"Princess." Betty gasped. "Princess's! Me?!" she asked and wide-eyed looked at Simon. "Simon are you serious?" she asked leaning over him. "When you put that crown on you?"

"I had missed you…. So much." Simon gasped deeply. "When I was in Scandinavia, I wanted to come home… To you. I had just gotten home." he breathed deeply. "To see you." he gasped.

"Oh jeesh Simon." Betty sniffed as she leaned over him, her face now above his. "A thousand years and that's what.."

"Yeah I know, corny." Simon smiled weakly.

"No." Betty shook her head. "Not at all." she said as she leaned over and finally her lips met Simons. And they kissed deeply as Betty held Simons face and pressed her lips towards his.

And as they did, the cracks in the crown started to mend on their own, the jewels shoon in their right red colour.

"It's working!" Finn stated.

"RAD!" Jake beamed.

And Abracadaniel sniffed. "Oh glob, it's beautiful." he cried.

"You know, it kind of is" Huntress wizard had to agree as the crown mended and then was back to its old self as Betty retrieved though as she did Simon fell back, looked like he hadn't gotten any stronger.

"Simon?" Betty asked.

Bubblegum looked at the crown. "You'll have to put it on him." she pointed out.

And both Bettys and Marcelines eyes widened as well as Simons.

"Peeps." Marceline swallowed. "If we put the crown on him… Then what will happen?" she asked.

"He'll be the ice king again." Bubblegum admitted.

"NO!" Simon exclaimed as he grabbed out for Betty, grabbing her coat. "No please! Don't! Please don't!"

"Simon!" Marceline tried. "If you don't put it on you'll die."

"I know but I." Simon swallowed. "I don't want to be the ice king! Not again! Please!" he begged the desperation in his voice clear.

"Simon." Betty swallowed.

"I know, you came all the way here to the future just for me." Simon sniffed. "And i'm sorry but I can't! Please god no!" he asked his eyes squinting. "Don't make me do it! Please Betty!" he asked. "Just destroy that damned thing, don't let it touch another life!"

Marceline swallowed as she held the crown then it fell down on the ground. "I can't do it." she admitted. "I can't put it on him."

Betty swallowed as she looked up then she reached for the crown and held it in her hands.

"Betty…" Simon swallowed. "Please."

And Betty looked down, tears appearing in her eyes as her hands holding the crown was shaking.

"I don't understand." Abrcadaniel spoke. "Why wont he just put the crown on? I like Ice King, ice king is cool! He's my friend!"

"Sshh, shh." Finn shushed Abracadaniel putting his hands on the wizards shoulders. "This is not our decision." he said.

"But, what if I stay this time around?" Betty asked. "Then it wont be so bad right? If i'm right here with you."

Painfully Simon looked at Betty. "You would end up basically baby sitting a thousand year old baby, that's the last thing I want us to be." he said. "And you would go insane, wouldn't you?" he asked in a weak painfull voice.

Bettys eyes widened and she squinted them together as she turned her head away. "When I jumped through the time portal… I told myself it was fine, because it was for you. When I punched Bella Noche I told myself it was alright because I did it for you. But even then, you asked me not to… I just didn't listen. I messed with your crown and hurt you, I hurt your daughter and I thought it was okay because I kept telling myself it was for you." she swallowed in a broken voice. "But it was never for you, it was for me. I did it for myself." Betty sniffed as her eyes opened. "I opted for the easy way out, I did what I wanted because… Because I… I can't imagine living a life without you in it!" she cried loudly as she let go of the crown and bowed over his chest. "I'm so sorry Simon!" she cried loudly. "I told myself I tried to help you but I was just helping myself! I was so selfish, I just wanted you to be with me Simon!" she bawled loudly. "The real you! Without you i'm just a pathetic lonely nerd!"

"I'm… Sorry." Simon breathed.

And Betty swallowed as she sniffed. "No… Just for ones in my life. Let me do something that's for you and not for me." she said putting a hand on his cold face. "You don't want to be the ice king again… You don't have to." she said tears welling down her eyes. "This should never have been my choice to begin with." she closed her eyes then bowed down and kissed him again and she cried.

Simons eyes were growing weak but he leaned towards Betty, resting his head towards her body and Betty held him though then her eyes landed on the crown and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed reaching for the crown picking it up again.

"What is it?" Marceline asked.

"I… I left a print of myself within the crown. There should be a shadow print of me in there." Betty said turning the crown away. "Prints of its previous owners are stored inside of the crown stacking their wishes un top of each other. But what about my wish?" she asked. "My wish should be there to! All though.. I'm not really an owner I cheated."

"Betty." Bubblegum spoke. "You don't get to decide your own wish, it will just be whatever your heart desires the most at the time the crown is put on."

Betty blinked then looked at Simon. "Then we are in the clear!" she stated taking her own hat off and put the crown on.

Simons eyes widened. "Betty! No!"

Betty's eyes widened as the crown was on her head, though what she didn't know was that the faint shadow print of her inside of the crown was being reformed and got fully human form then she looked down at the blue man in front of her. "I have it now!" she said and bowed down kissing him.

Simon blinked as a gentle glow went from Betty to Simon and as it did his body strengthened he was able to sit up again and Betty kept kissing him, then finally she stopped and the crown fell off her head harmlessly rolling across the crown.

Simon gaped as he looked at Betty slowly sitting up. "What happened?" he asked.

"My one true desire! I wanted you to be with me! I got the power to keep you alive without the crown!" Betty smiled as she sniffed.

"But." Simon looked down at the crown then up at Betty. "Who is the crown tied to?" he asked.

"Mostly you, but also me a little bit. We'll carry the burden together alright?" Betty asked supporting Simon as he sat up.

He didn't have much time to collect himself though as he was attacked by Marceline whom hugged him tightly.

"Marcy." Simon gasped and then they were joined by Abcradaniel whom cried.

"ICE KIIIIING!"

"Abracadaniel, hey easy!" Simon chuckled as he pushed him away.

Huntress wizard smiled warmly. "So that's true love, it's kind of nice." she admitted.

Finn glanced at her. "Yeah, it is."

Bubblegum was sniffing though she tried to appear like she didn't. Jake had no such problem though, he just cried loudly and Simon smiled amused.

Then finally Betty offered him a hand and Simon let her pull him back up on his legs.

"And you still remember me?" Marceline asked.

"yeah." Simon nodded. "Sorry Marcy, to me. You're still just a little girl. You're my little girl." he said and Marceline smiled.

"I can live with that." Marceline nodded.

"HURRAI FOR ICE KING!" Abracadaniel cheered as he jumped up. "ICE KING AND MAGIC WOMAN! Two wizards whom are actually not miserable!"

Simon smiled amused as he held Bettys hand and she to blushed then she glanced at Simon and he a her.

"What now?" Betty asked.

"Well." Simon frowned. "There's a whole new world out there, though perhaps just take it easy for now." he said and he smiled at her leaning over so his forehead touched hers. "Listen, Betty." he said. "I'm an old fart, i'm a thousand years old. I'm the king of a kingdom which has no people just penguins, my best friends are pretty much losers and I am the biggest weirdo in all of Ooo. But if you'll have me, i'll be yours forever." he said .

Betty looked up at him as she smiled. "You were always such a weirdo." she commented then chuckled. "Hihi, you got a real pirate beard now. Captain Blue skin." she smirked and Simon chuckled amused. "I'm kind of possessive and kind of insane, i'm selfish and don't always see clearly. But if you'll have me Simon." she said looking at him and the two leaned towards each other kissing again making everyone cheer happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Happily Simon was waltzing around in a little but very homely kitchen. He was wearing a comfortable shirt, suite pants, his beloved glasses and used oven mitts as he bowed down and opened the oven, allowing the sweet scent of a lime pie to fill the ear.

From behind Simon came a certain red haired lady whom then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her face into his white hair. "hmm, that smells delicious." she said. "Is that a new recipe."

"Not really, learned it a few hundred years ago." Simon chuckled as he pulled out the pie and placed it on the table, finally able to turn around to face Betty. "I got a hundred recipes for you to taste."

"I'll look forward to each and everyone of them." Betty stated giving his pointy nose a little nip before she turned around walking towards their living room only to stumble. "SIMON! Your stuff is everywhere! You got a whole castle to store this crap you would think it wouldn't cluster up the new house!"

"So-sorry." Simon blushed.

But Betty was just smiling as her head appeared again. "Ones a pirate always a pirate I suppose." she said amused. "Seriously though, some of this can be moved back to the castle." she said a bit more seriously.

"Sure." Simon agreed. "Oh I know! Now I can just MAKE an ice cap that looks like a skull for my treasure! It's perfect!"

"Do what you want Captain Blue skin, as long as I don't break any legs falling over your treasures." Betty smirked and Simon saluted her.

"Aye aye sir!" Simon grinned.

Together Simon and Betty had decided to build a new home, it was right on the border of the ice kingdom so literately the backyard was filled with snow and the front yard had eternal spring with grass and flowers.  
It was an ideal place as Simon needed to be near the cold to maintain his own health, and apparently his powers were what subconsciously kept the ice kingdom frozen. If he moved away all together the whole thing would melt and flood half of Ooo.

Beside, there was the matter of his little feathered friends that had kept him company for so many years speaking of which. Simon looked outside to see a whole cluster of penguins waiting for him and he shook his head as he picked up the box with Penguin food in it, walking outside. "Hallo guys." he greeted them and they all let out their great.

"WEEENK!" "Wenk wenk!" "Wenk!"

"Easy there." Simon chuckled as he opened the box and picked up a good handful of penguin food throwing it outside where all the penguins happily tugged in. One though was trying to sneak inside but was blocked by Simons foot. "Sorry Gunter. If we let one inside, all wants to get inside and our house will be flooded. The castle is still all yours though." he said amused.

The house Simon and Betty had build was not particularly grand, it was a very ordinary seized wooden house with all the essentials, it suited their purpose much better than a old grotto or a whole castle made of ice.

"Wenk." The penguin looked questioning at Simon and Simon bowed down petting the Penguin then he shook his head.

"You can't fool me anymore, you're a penguin, you don't actually need to be looked after." Simon commented amused then he looked over his shoulder before he turned back to Gunter. "Betty will be out next Friday, we'll have a movie night. You guys pick the movie." he whispered then put a lid on the box and walked back in closing the door behind him as he walked to the kitchen putting the box back and then into the living room where Betty was engrossed in a book.

"Finding something interesting?" Simon asked Betty.

"Oh yes definitely. The magical literature of Ooo is so unique. But actually have practical applications, it's not just theory anymore." Betty smiled. "Well kind of obviously." she looked up then looked at Simon and Simon chuckled amused. "It's funny to think, all of this was very well known before our time. Then back when we were young people had just forgotten and now it has popped up again, makes you wonder, if people are just going to forget again as this world evolves. I mean, Princess Bubblegum is a hard denier of magic already in spite of the hard evidence right in front of her."

"Well, magic is just science that hasn't been explained yet. Wasn't there some philosopher saying that ones?" Simon asked. "Though as a couple of wizards I don't think we are the ones to argue for that." he admitted. "Not all magic makes sense to me either, and i've been involved in it for so long. Heck I was there when Wizard city got founded. Granted I wasn't to aware of what was going on back then but still." he commented then sighed as he shook his head. "Why would I even question it, all of this seems rather magical to me." he commented looking lovingly at Betty. "Am I dreaming princess?"

Betty smirked amused. "Always so corny Simon. I like that about you." she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

Just as the door opened and a voice sounded.

"Simon! Betty! It's me!"

"Marcy!" Simon grinned as he stood up and the vampire appeared.

"What's up guys." Marceline grinned. "You said you wanted to see me?"

"yeah." Simon nodded. "sit down, can I get you something? I think there's still more cranberry juice in the fridge."

"That sounds good. Thanks Simon." Marceline smiled and Simon headed to the kitchen for the promised cranberry juice as Marceline settled down.

"So, still getting along?" Marceline asked Betty.

"Heh, well sometimes he acts a little crazy and sometimes I act a little crazy but I think that evens out." Betty smiled. "And when he gets a bit to weak from not wearing the crown I can heal him so it's all good."

"Heh I see." Marceline chuckled amused.

"I didn't even realize Simon had this many friends even while being Ice King." Betty admitted. "Finn, Jake, Abracadaniel, Life giving Magus, Leaf man, Ron James , you. You've all been so nice."

"How are the wizards taking it?" Marceline asked. "I know some of them are pretty thick so they may not have realised there even is a difference."

"Well, Abracadaniel seemed a little disappointed sometimes. But then Simon would make a stupid joke, you know how he is. making stupid jokes all the time." Betty smirked.

"Oh boy do I know." Marceline chuckled amused. "But honestly, his dumb jokes was probably the only thing saving me from dying from pure boredom back when the world was a wasteland."

"I can imagine." Betty chuckled as Simon came back carrying a tray with the promised cranberry juice in a pitcher as well as glass he put down. there was even a bowl with small bright red cherries.

"That looks so good!" Marceline smiled happily as she picked up a cherry and sucked the color out of it immediately. "oh so good." she stated.

Simon smiled as he sat down in a chair next to Betty holding her hand. "Glad you like them, i'll be sure to order a ton to the reception."

That made Marceline look up. "Reception?" she asked. "You mean… as at a." she halted.

Simon smiled a little embarrassed. "That's what we wanted to tell you, you see. We've kind of been engaged for over a thousand years so we thought it was about time to just set a date already." he informed. "And then we kind of ran into a problem because well, I wanted to ask you to be my best man, but Betty wanted to ask you to be her bridemaid so we decided to leave the decision to you."

And Marceline gasped as she levitated up from the chair. "You… You're serious?" she asked. "THAT'S AMAZING!" she cheered as she flew a big loop in the air. "Simon i'm so happy for you!" she beamed as she floated to him and grabbed his neck. "This is all you ever wanted!"

Simon smiled warmly. "Wont deny it for a second." he admitted.

"Is it everything you wanted though?" Betty asked and questioning Simon and Marceline turned to her.

"What do you man?" Simon asked confused.

"Well, it's just." Betty commented. "I want the wedding to be as soon as possible, if we wait to long I wont be able to fit into a wedding dress! At least not the pretty ones."

Confused Simon looked at Betty. "Why wouldn't you be able to fit?" he asked.

Marceline however gasped. "Oh my glob!" she exclaimed. "For real? You… You are… YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" she screeched and and Simon gasped wide-eyed turning to Betty.

"Are you serious?!" Simon exclaimed.

Betty nodded. "Yes! Simon! I'm pregnant!"

And Simon gaped. "How is that even possible?! I mean."

"Biology Simon." Betty reminded him. "Biology still works in this world."

"Marcy! Marcy did you hear that!" Simon exclaimed as he stood up, suddenly beaming in happiness, it shoon from his face an eyes. "You are going to be a big sister! Oh my glob!" he fell to his knees feeling Bettys still flat stomach. "Oh my glob." he barely even whispered in a much quieter voice as if he was afraid to wake a sleeping babay.

"Heh, I wont really be the big sister." Marceline pointed out as she blushed. "You're not really my parents or anything."

"Nonsense." Betty stated. "You'll be our number one person to go to when we need a baby sitter. This precious little jewel is going to have the greatest elder sister in the world. I hope you'll be ready for a ton of play dates and sibling activities."

"You really mean it?" Marceline asked and Betty nodded.

"Oh man, I hope the poor thing wont get my nose." Simon commented.

"I sincerely doubt that." Betty chuckled amused. "The way I remember it your nose used to be quite petite back in the day."

"Well, I changed species! My blooming DNA changed!" Simon exclaimed. "Who knows how that'll affect my ability to re-produce. And we are both magical now, our cells is drenches in magic! I got no idea what that means! Oh god, please be alright." he asked looking at the flat stomach.

"Simon, it'll be fine." Marceline chuckled amused. "You're going to be the best dad in the world, you already are." she said. "And even if your kid ends up looking a little strange, there's no way she'll be the strangest looking thing in Ooo. I mean have you seen some of the candy people?"

"She?" Betty asked.

"Yup! It's a girl! I'm sure of it!" Marceline stated. "I always wanted a sister!"

Defeated Betty looked at Marceline. "There's no way to know for sure yet, could also be a boy."

"Oh alright, i'll love him all the same." Marceline chuckled amused as she floated up in the air. "Best day ever!" she stated. "Oh and by the way." she hung upside down with her hair falling downwards as she looked at them. "I'm choosing the best man position. Sorry Betty, but I wont pass up the chance to suite up and stand with Simon at the alter on his wedding day!" she grinned. "I know a couple of princess's who would love to act as brides maids though."

"Erhh… Maybe not ask the princess's to participate in the Ice Kings wedding." Simon cleared his throat.

"You better ask Bonnibel to perform the ceremony though. She tend to get major mad when she doesn't get to perform these things." Marceline pointed out. "That is, if you don't think something like that will be to awkward."

"Well, I think Princess Bubblegum and I have decided to wipe clean the slade you know." Simon said. "She… Seems to have mostly accepted that i'm not really the same person as, well. You know." he blushed.

"She gave us as a gift basket when we had finished building our house." Betty pointed to a huge basket standing above the fireplace filled to the brim with all kinds of candy, sodas and cakes. There looked to be a years worth there at least. "She said she hoped we could have many interesting collaborations together in the future."

Marceline smiled amused. "Well she's trying, that's pretty good for Peeps." she commented. "You okay Simon?" she asked.

Simon nodded. "Yeah." he said. "It's probably to much to hope for that everything will just become okay in a instant. I'm still tied to the crown and you know what kind of problems that always bring, even when i'm not wearing it. Not everyone are aware I changed, and some don't even care that I changed. Others want to take advantage of it, but you know. If we just take it a step at the time, live our lives as good as we can. I think we are going to be fine." he said. "Best of all. We got some really good friends to call if it becomes to much!" he blinked.

"Yeah." Marceline smiled warmly. "You sure do."

And Betty smiled as she lovingly rubbed her tummy. Yes indeed, things would not just suddenly be all okay.  
Ooo is a weird place where weird things happens. And two of the weirdest people in Ooo lived together and would soon be married, even have a child.

And sometimes things would be hard, sometimes it would be very difficult. but they were happy.  
And really by the end of things. That's probably what really matters.

 _The end._


End file.
